Breaking the Ice
by 13thsense
Summary: Love, blood, pain and cold hard science. There will be Skilene, RicoxSlasher, Koris and OCxOC. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon and DreamWorks. All remaing characters are my own and may not be used without my permision.**

Good evening everyone, as you can see this is my first story I hope you will onjoy it as much as I hated tipping it.

**1 - New arrival**

It was a sunny morning in central park zoo. The penguins had just finished their morning training and were talking in their HQ. ˝So what do you think the new girl will be like Skippah?˝ asked private the youngest of the penguins. ˝How am I supposed to know these things?˝ said Skipper in an irritated voice, ˝Just imagine her like Marlene in black and white,˝ he said while walking over to the periscope. ˝So, you want us to picture her like Marlene, if she was boring?˝ Skipper quickly turned: ˝You know very well how I meant it soldier!˝

˝Now, I am sure the crate will be dropped off sometime before the zoo opens. Kowalski, how much time does that give us?˝ After checking a watch, he pulled out his abacus, moved around some beads and answered: ˝The ETA is anywhere between 5 minutes and 1 hour from now.˝

˝Wow, I sure am glad you could narrow the time window that much,˝ responded Skipper in a sarcastic manor, ˝I mean hey, when did Napoleon attack russia, I don't know, but it must have happened sometime between yesterday and the birth of the universe!˝ said Skipper with a slowly rising voice, basically shouting in the end. Kowalski sighed in annoyance: ˝I get it Skipper I can do withouth the sarcasam.˝

˝I'm sorry kowalski, but you all know I resort to sarcasam when facing the unknown.¨ He then nevously started walking back and forth. ˝I don't know what to do with a girl on board. I've never planned on running a co-ed military base. I mean we all know what happened last time we had a girl on the team˝ The other three penguins exchanged nervous looks, shruging, but saying nothing. ˝You know… the time we thought I was a girl…˝

˝Oooow…˝ they all said at the same time. ˝Anyway, we will offer the rookie a spot on the team and give her a chance, we will respect her decision whatever it may be.˝ He then turned arround and said, in a dramatic voice: ˝But for now…we wait.˝

Just as he finished the sentence a sound was heard. It sounded just like, if not excactly as a crate falling on concrete. Skipper sighed and then gave his orders: ˝Top side men!¨ When they jumped out of their HQ, they saw an already open crate. They aproached it slowly. ˝There's nothing to be afraid of ma'am, we won't hurt you,˝ said Skipper in the calmest voice he could manage.

Steps were then heard. Someone was comming out of the box. The boys waited with anticipation and their beaks dropped at the sight their eyes were blessed with. The only one unaffected by the beauty seemed to be Rico, but that might have been due to the fact that he always looks the way he did at that moment.

As the female penguin was making her way out of thewooden crate, more and more body features could be made out by the boys. Her beak was the shade of red of the blood moon (during the lunar eclipse), her back as black as the darkest night and her belly as white as the antarctic ice cap. Her eyes were an almost magic emerald green and around her neck hung a silver chain with a jade-coloured sea shell.

˝Now, if you boys could stop drooling,˝ she said with an angelic voice ˝I would like to introduce myself.˝ The boys all shook their heads, lined up and saluted. ˝Yes ma'am!˝ they all said simultaneously. The female put her flippers on her hips and spoke again: ˝Well, well, well,… looks like someone likes to play soldier around here. This just might come in handy.˝ She then cleared her throat and continued: ˝My name is Lorelei. And you will all be adressing me by that name. No nicknames, not ma'am, madam, miss or anything else that would make me fell old. Understand?˝ The boys all noded at the same time.

˝Great! I see that we'll be getting along just fine,˝ she said before dissappearing below the surface, followed by the reamaining 4 penguins.

**This chapters purpose is to get the ball rolling and create a scenario, to intruduce another OC later in chapter 3. Anyway, R&R, criticize, point out spelling and grammar mistakes, etc. **


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – A Female Centered Story**

The scene opens the next day at the otter habitat. Marlene had just woken up and finished her morning swim. She looked over to the penguin habitat and noticed something very strange.

˝Hmmm, that's odd, usually the guys are up training by now,˝ she said to herself, ˝either that new girl's thrown them of track or Skipper's given them a day off.˝ She shrugged and started making her way over to the penguin habitat. After jumping onto the platform, she was tackled and pinned down. She knew who it was right away. The otter took a better look and verified her assumptions. It was Skipper, the skipper. She blushed under her fur and looked away after noticing his beak and her lips were only an inch away.

She expected him to let her go with the usual »how many times…«, but he didn't, instead he spoke in a monotone voice: ˝Intruder secured, awaiting further orders.˝ She was suprised, 'Skipper, taking orders from someone?' she thought. A female voice was then heard from the HQ: ˝Who is it Flathead?˝ Skipper responded, with the same voice as before: ˝A female asian otter, probably from the habitat north of here.˝

˝Bring her down so I can meet her,˝ said the female voice. Skipper stood up and lifted Marlene up bridal style. She blushed again, before simply being dropped into the HQ, followed by the skipper who landed next to her. She looked up, her eyes meeting with the female. ˝Please excuse Flathead over there, he just keeps on defying me, but I'm sure he'll give in eventually. Well anyway, I'm Lorelei, and you are…˝ Marlene stood up and extended a paw: ˝Nice to meet you, I'm Marlene. I just came over here to meet you, that's all,˝ she then waited for the penguin to accept her paw, but after 10 seconds of silence and no reaction, she lowered it.

˝Listen, Marlene, is it, I don't know how things used to be around here, but I don't like intruders in my habitat. Unless invited, you will not come over, you will not speak to my boys or distract them from fulfilling orders. Understand?˝ Marlene just stood there speachless and slowly nodded. ˝Now, will you leave on your own or do I have to have Scarface and Chubby here give you an escort?˝ Lorelei then clapped twice and the other penguins lined up next to Marlene, with blank expresions on their faces. ˝Don't worry. I know the way out,˝ she said with an angry tone. She climbed the ladder and started walking home.

Back at her habitat, Marlene was pacing back and forth, thinking about what had just happened. 'Skipper tackled me, he didn't know my name, he simply dropped me into the habitat, then that girl yelled at me and they all had blank expressions' Marlene shivered at that last thought. ˝And the worst part is that she doesn't even seem to know their names!˝ just then she realised, that she screamed that last part out loud and hoped nobody actually heard her. She stepped outside of her cave and looked over to the penguin habitat again. She saw Lorelei lying on a lawnchair wearing a pair of sunglasses. Rico and Kowalski were fanning her, Private was holding her drink and Skipper was holding up an umbrella. Marlene stomped her foot and said: ˝THAT'S IT! THAT B*TCH HAS GOT TO GO!˝

After giving it much thought, Marlene had realized that she couldn't attempt something like this alone, she needed a team. She started making a list of possible candidates, all big animals were out of question, because they wouldn't even be able to get into the HQ. She also crossed off the reptiles, the lemurs, because they aren't serious enough, and the chimps, because they don't really seem like the fighting types. The candidates left for her team were: Leonard the koala, Darla and the baboons, the skunks, the porcupines and Becky and Stacy the badgers.

After taking another look at the list, she quickly crossed off »the skunks«. ˝I really hope people will help me, because something's definitely wrong here,˝ she said while walking over to the koala habitat. She jumped into Leonards habitat, climbed the eucalyptus tree and located the marsupial. Marlene tapped his shoulder. But there was no reaction, so she started lightly shaking his shoulder. It was noon, and since Koalas are nocturnal, nothing, other than Leonard falling out of the tree, happened. ˝Ouch,˝ she said when she saw him hit the ground, ˝that's gonna hurt in the morning… errr… night.˝ Marlene took out the list and crossed off his name.

On her way over to the baboons, she thought about Leonard and remembered, that porcupines were also nocturnal. She sighed and crossed them off the list as well. Nearing the baboon habitat she heard loud country music. By the time she got to the actuall habitat, the music was so loud, she couldn't even hear her own thoughts anymore. She tried calling Darla, but to no use, she just couldn't outscream the boombox. So she turned around crossed off darla's name and started walking towards the badger habitat.

She walked in unease, due to her past experiences with Becky and Stacy. But before she knew it, she was already at her destination. Marlene jumped on the wall of the habitat and took a look inside. The sisters (they might not be sisters, but I'm still going to call them that) were nowhere to be seen. ˝Hello? Anybody home?˝ she asked while walking around inside the habitat. She heard the rustling of leaves behind her and was then tackled to the ground by two figures. ˝HEY COUSIN!˝ the figures both screamed at the same time.

˝Hey guys, long time no see,˝ Marlene barelly managed to say bacause the sisters were both on top of her. ˝It's so nice to see you again - yeah super nice – we haven't been hanging out ever since – ever since the little incident – sorry about that – I'm also sorry – but please tell us you can stay for lunch – please say yes, please say yes , please say yes.˝ She could barelly understand them at the pace they were speaking, and finishing each others thoughts only added to the confusion.

˝What? No sorry, that's not what I came here for,˝ said Marlene. The badgers realised after seeing the look in her eyes that it was something serious. They stood up and helped Marlene up as well. Marlene dusted herself off and explained the situation to her »cousins«. She told them about the changes and about the atitude of the new penguin. ˝Wow, not being able to talk to Skipper might put a little strain on your relationship with him,˝ said Becky. ˝I know, that's why I need to HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY RELATIONSHIP WITH SKIPPER!˝ yelled Marlene. ˝You don't have to be so protective about it – wait are you just doing this because – the new girl is stealing your man?˝ Marlene slapped her forehead as she listened to the badgers: ˝Look guys, I've known the penguins for a very long time and believe me when I say, that their current behavior is not normal.˝ Stacy then slowly raised her arm. ˝Yes? What is it?˝ asked Marlene. ˝Does that mean you and Skipper aren't together?˝

˝I think we're getting a little of topic here. Now what do you say, will you help me?˝ asked Marlene. ˝Of course we will,˝ said Becky, ˝yeah, we're chicks and chicks allways stick together,˝ continued Stacy. Marlene smiled: ˝Thanks, it's nice to know I have girlfriends I can rely on around here.˝

˝Now tell us Marlene – yeah tell us – who else have you got this »girl team«?˝ the badgers asked. She did think it sounded kind of feminist, but she did like the idea of a »girl team«. ˝Sorry to dissapoint, but we are the team, and I'm kinda out of recruitment options.˝ Stacy thought about it for a second 'Doris is out of the question, since she can't leave her pool, so are the flamingos, the ostrich and the baboons, they only care about themselves' and then it hit her: ˝What about Sienna?˝ Becky quickly caught up to her sister: ˝Of course, how come I didn't think of her. Please tell me you haven't asked her yet. Please say no, please say no, please say no.˝

Marlene thought really hard but she just didn't know who the badgers were referring to: ˝No I haven't, but…˝ She didn't get to finish her sentence, because she was already being pulled away by the two sisters. She didn't know where they were taking her, but it was a part of the zoo she didn't usually hang out in. As she looked into the direction the girls were pulling her, she saw the habitat, they were probably headed for. Marlene was trying to make out the sign indicating the habitat owner, but couldn't from afar.˝This is it,˝ said Stacy, ˝welcome to,˝ continued Becky, ˝THE RED RHODESIAN SLASHER EXHIBIT!˝ they then both said at the same time.

Marlene gulped and said, with a scarred voice: ˝We aren't going in there, are we? I mean, from what I heard from Skipper about her, she might kill us all.˝ Becky and Stacy exchanged looks and then laughed. ˝You've got to be joking Marlene,˝ said Becky, ˝we hang out with Sienna all the time,˝ said Stacy while jumping the wall surronding the slasher habitat. ˝Now stop fooling around and come,˝ said Becky following her sister. Marlene gulped again and the followed them over the wall.

Once inside the exhibit, Marlene couldn't spot the badger sisters. She was even more scared now than before in the badger habitat. As she was looking around she heard someone: ˝Excuse me, but can I help you?˝ Marlene's blood froze. She slowly turned around and in front of her stood the red rhodesian slasher. ˝Uhhh yes, actually you can, I came over here with Becky and Stacy and now I can't…˝ The slasher's eyes widened as Marlene mentioned the badgers and she the interupted her: ˝You mean to tell me the badgers are here.˝ as soon as the wildcat finished her sentence, leaf rustling was heard again and a second later they were tackled by a badger each.

Everyone but Marlene then started laughing. ˝Just seven more and I get a free frozen yoghurt,˝ said Marlene to herself in an annoyed sarcastic voice. After standing up, the badgers and the slasher exchanged hugs. Marlene just stood there and watched the reunion. ˝Now tell me why you came here already,˝ said the slasher in anticipation. ˝OK, OK, but first, this is our dear friend and cousin Marlene,˝ said Stacy. ˝Nice to meet you Marlene, my name is Sienna. Ok, but now that the introductions are out of the way, tell me what's the problem.˝ the badger sisters then both took a deep breath and began explaining the situation: ˝There's this new girl – and she's in the penguin habitat – but the problem is – that's also where Skipper is – because he's a penguin – and so is she – but he's Marlene's boyfriend – even though she's an otter – and she says he isn't – but she'l tell the truth – when she's ready – but the problem is – that the girl penguin – is stealing Marlene's man – and Marlene needs our help – to get rid of her.˝ finished Becky.

Marlene just blinked, doubting that Sienna got any of that, not understanding most of it herself. She heard them say that Skipper was her boyfriend again, but she didn't bother correcting the girls. ˝If there's anything I can't stand, it's girls that steal boyfriends. I'm in!˝ said Sienna. The badgers then both cheered at the same time: ˝Great!˝ Marlene wasn' t really sure what had just happened, but it sounded like the wildcat was willing to help them.

The girls then went back together to Marlene's cave, where they sat down and started forging a plan. It took them a couple of hours, but after finnishing they all certain it will work. ˝It's 5 pm, that means we have an hour until showtime, do we need anything else?˝ asked Marlene. ˝Of course Marlene, we still need a team name,˝ said becky.

Marlene slapped her forehead: ˝Do you realy think this is necessary?˝ she asked. ˝Of course it is! – I mean picture this – we save the penguins – and the newspapers get wind of this – and because we have no name – they start calling us – 4 random chicks – and then the universe implodes – I think you're overreacting Stacy – you're probably right – duh, everyone knows only the world would explode.˝ Marlene was rubbing her temples: ˝Okay, then tell me what you had in mind.˝

˝Okay, listen to this – we're all mammals – and we're all female – and the thing that seperates - us from the males – comes down to genetics – it's the 23rd chromosome.˝ Marlene understood what they were trying to say, but genetics wasn't really her field: ˝Thanks for the explanation, but you still haven't named us.˝

˝Didn't we – no, she's right, we didn't – od sorry then – well, the name – of the team should be – team DOUBLE X.˝ Marlene thought about it and liked the sound of it: ˝Okay, so now we have a team name, will that be all?˝ The girls looked at each other, then back and at Marlene, and nodded with smiles on their faces. ˝Good, now let's get into our positions,˝ said Marlene while opening the sewer entrance, before they all dissapeared beneath ground.

In the penguin HQ sometime later. ˝I do believe that those new white curtains will go well with the new pink walls, am I right?˝ asked Lorelei while supervising the work done by the remaining penguins. The boys just nodded, saying nothing. ˝I am parched, lanky bring me something to drink,˝ refering to Kowalski, she looked around, and noticed, he wasn't in the HQ. ˝Where is he? I don't recall sending him anywhere,˝ the males just shrugged simultaneously. ˝No matter, he'll be punished when he returns. Looks like your up Chubby.˝ Private saluted and as he was walking towards the refrigerator, the fish trophy opened and something pulled him in. Lorelei saw and this got angry.

˝Looks like someone didn't get the message on their last visit,˝ hissed Lorelei while still looking at the stuffed fish. The metal door next to it then opened and out came Marlene. ˝Sorry about that, but looks like I'm hard of hearing,˝ she said with a confident smirk on her face, ˝I want you out of here. Now, will YOU leave on your own or do I have to give you an escort?˝

Lorelei snarled and then gave her orders: ˝ATTACK HER NOW!˝ Skipper didn't move, he just stood there in his fighting position while Rico spat out a bokken and started running towards Marlene. marlene didn't move out of the way, she just stood there looking directly into Rico's eyes. And just a second before Rico got to her, the fish plaque flew open and out jumped Sienna tackling Rico and pinning him on the ground. ˝I like your scar,˝ said the wildcat, while holding Rico down.

Marlene then turned her atention to Skipper who was still just standing there, drops of sweat running down his temples. Then she looked over to Lorelei, who was looking at Skipper in frustration. ˝Nobody's will is that strong, now go and attack her!˝ she ordered again. Skipper started moving, but it was with a snail-like pace. Marlene knew Skipper was struggling, 'She must be controlling him somehow'. She glared at the female penguin and noticed her holding her jade sea shell (the neklace mentioned in the first chapter): ˝Thats got to be it.˝

Meanwhile beneath ground in the endless sewer tunnels Becky and Stacy were just finnishing restraining Private and Kowalski with duck tape. ˝Poor Private, this is just going to fuel his phobia,˝ said becky in a concerned tone. ˝Don't worry, he'll be fine,˝ responded Stacy whill taping shut Kowalski's beak, ˝now come on, we have to go back, we've already wasted enough time here. We need to help Marlene and Sienna, you know very well they're outnumbered.˝ Becky nodded: ˝Let's go.˝ Then they both ran down the sewer tunnel dissapearing in to the darkness, leaving Private and Kowalski behind.

In the penguin habitat Sienna was just thrown back by Rico who stood up and spat a black »cartoon« bomb at the slasher. The wildcat jumped out of it's way and charged towards Rico exposing her claws while running. Rico saw her claws, quickly located his bokken, jumped and grabed it. Sienna saw this and came to a halt. She then had a stare down with Rico, who made the first move. He was just swinging his sword around. It seemed almost as if he was holding back. Sienna was able to dodge the random swings with ease, but she knew that she had to knock him out. She swung her paw at his flippers just as he was preparing for another swing. The pain of the scratch made him drop sword. While he was distracted, Sienna made another strike at his exposed abdomen, leaving four blood-red lines on it.

On the other side of the habitat, Marlene was chasing Lorelei around, while not paying to much attention to Skipper who was still following them in an »unmatchable« speed. ˝What does it matter to you if I controll the penguins. Or is there some other reason you don't like me?˝ taunted Lorelei while still avoiding Marlene's grasp. ˝They're my friend and you treat them like garbage. I bet you don't even know their names,˝ responded Marlene angrily. ˝Who cares what their names are. It's not like I'm dating them or anything, although Flathead over there is kinda cute.˝ That last remark caused Marlene's blood to boil. She tackled Lorelei to the ground and they were now both holding onto the neklace while rolling aroun on the floor.

Rico and Sienna were now both exhausted. Rico could fell himself seizing controll over his body again, but he still couldn't help himself. He started regurgitating a lit stick of dynamite. Sienna knew something was coming up so she quickly jumped onto Rico's head and closed his beak. Rico knew what was comming next, and it was going to hurt. A damped eplosion was heard which distracted Lorelei from the cat fight she was having with the otter, allowing Marlene to rip the necklace off the penguins neck and to throw her off herself with her hind legs.

As soon as the sea shell was out of Lorelei's possession, Skipper shook his head and gave orders: ˝Rico, crossbow!˝ When Sienna heard Skippers voice she quickly let go of Rico and jumped off his head. Rico was felling dizzy, but he pulled himself together, wiped his mouth and regurgitated his red crossbow and which he then threw over to Skipper. Skipper quickly aimed and fired. Lorelei froze as the bolt was flying towards her, but it missed completly, instead hitting a lever on a controll panel behind her. As the female saw this, she placed her flippers on her hips and said with a smug voice: ˝I knew a gentleman like you could never hurt someone as beautifull as me.˝ He returned the smile, but then, a wooden crate fell on Lorelei, trapping her inside. ˝WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS! LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!˝ she yelled inside the crate. Skipper slowly made his way over to the controll panel, the others were just watching him: ˝No can do Dollface. Oh and FYI I hate what you've done with the place.˝ He then pulled another lever and the crate fell through the ground.

Just when the crate dissapeared, the badgers dropped in through the fishbowl entrance. ˝What did we miss?˝they both asked at the same. As soon as Skipper heard them, he went into his fighting stance, but Marlene quickly jumped in: ˝Don't worry Skipper, becky and Stacy helped me in this mision.˝ Skipper looked at Marlene and went back to normal. ˝By the way, where is that crate going to?˝ asked Marlene. ˝Don't worry Marlene, that crate is just a little one way ticket to hell. Or as we like to call it… HOBOKEN!˝ reasured Skipper, even holding a flashlight beneath his beak saying that last part.

˝But enough about that, tell me, where did you take Private and Kowalski?˝ asked Skipper. ˝Don't worry, they're somewhere in the sewers,˝ answered Becky. ˝The sewers you say,˝ responded Skipper while rubbing his bottom bill, ˝okay, Rico! Hit me with a crowbar.˝ At that momment, Skipper regretted his poor choice of words and quickly cowered the back of his head with his flippers and closed his eyes. Nothing happened, so he turned around to face his weapons expert: ˝Rico?˝ They all then turned towards Rico. And were shocked by the puddle of blood beneath his feet. ˝Rico, are you Ok?˝ asked Skipper again. But Rico didn't answer, he just smiled and gave what looked like a thumbs up with his flipper, before closing his eyes and falling on his back.

**The scenario has been created. Watch out world, here comes Alexander.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – A Deal With The Devil**

˝Rico!˝ screamed Skipper, before quickly jumping to aid his friend. The girls froze. ˝Don't just stand there, go get Kowalski!˝ ordered Skipper while lifting Rico up on the table. The badger sister ran over to the fish plaque, opened it and entered the sewers.

They had left Kowalski and Private not far from the entrance. There wasn't time for explanations, they just ripped the tape off the penguins plucking more than just a few featers along the way. ˝No time to explain - Skipper needs you two in the HQ ASAP!˝ said Becky. Kowalski heard the tone of their voices, he knew this wasn't a trick: ˝I understand. Private, come!˝ Private was paralized by his phobia, so Kowalski had to pull him away.

At the HQ, Skipper, Marlene and Sienna were standing at Rico's side. ˝I've never seen him in such a bad shape before and I've worked with him for a very long time,˝ said Skipper in a depressed tone. ˝This is all my fault,˝ Skipper and Marlene both turned their heads to look at Sienna, ˝he wouldn't be in this condition if it wasn't for me.˝ Skipper just sighed: ˝Don't worry Rico's the toughest there is. He's seen worse days than this.˝ Sienna felt relieved. Just then, the fish throphy flew open again and from behind it came Kowalski and private followed by the badgers

The smart penguin looked over to the table and saw his wounded comrade. He quickly ran over to the table to check Rico: ˝This does not look good.˝ Skipper rolled his eyes 'No crap, what was your first clue?': ˝Yes Kowalski, I think we can all see that. Now tell me, can you fix him?˝ Kowalski shook his head: ˝I'm sorry Skipper, but I'm a physicist and a chemist, not a medic, we'll have to take him to the vet.˝ Skipper then slapped Kowalski: ˝You know very well we can't do that. The vet might become suspicios. I mean, how would you explain an animal with lacerations and burns if you were human?˝

˝I need options soldier, and I need the best you've got!˝ Kowalski pulled out his clipboard and thought harder than he ever had to in his life. ˝Skippah, what are we going to do?˝ asked Private, ˝I don't know, I guess we wait and see what Kowalski comes up with,˝ responded the lead penguin. The chubby penguin was still worried about his friend: ˝But what if,˝ he began, but was cut off by Skipper, ˝no buts! Kowalski will think of something, he always does.˝

˝Eureka! I've got it,˝ Skipper smiled as he heard his lieutenant. ˝We simply check the military database and locate at a nearby combat medic.˝ Skipper was suprised: ˝Wow, a great idea on the first go. Let's do it.˝ the guys went to their lab, leaving the girls behind. Kowalski walked over to his computer and opened upa search engine. He entered the search criteria: ˝Let's see, combat medic, on the island of Manhattan… Enter.˝

The penguins watched, as pictures of animals flew by, none of them a match. I mean, there were medics, but none on Manhattan. ˝Kowalski,˝ began Private with in a worried tone, ˝why are we only checking on Manhattan, I'm sure there would be more hits if you looked in the entire state.˝ The smart penguin sighed: ˝I know, but we simply wouldn't have the resources or time to get a medic to the zoo in time. But don't worry, I have a good felling about this.

And finally, after 97% of the database checked, 1 match was found. The birds could finally breathe again. Kowalski quickly opened the file. ˝Skipper, I believe I have some good news and some bad news.˝ Skipper sighed 'of course there's bad news, I mean what would the world be without you' he said with a sarcastic voice in his head. ˝Very well, what is it?˝ The lieutenant began reading the file: ˝The good news is that our target is here, in this zoo,˝ Skipper smilled as he heard this. ˝And now for the bad news. He resides in the reptile house,˝ Skipper frowned when he heard this, ˝he was a squad leader, but was later accused of killing 20 hostages. He was court-martialed and stripped of his rank. He's been declared a millitary prisoner confined to his habitat.˝

˝Anything else?˝ said Skipper trying tstay as calm as possible. ˝Yes, he is the animal that arrived six days ago,˝ the lead penguin motioned for him to continue, not knowing where he was going with this. ˝We also recieved a letter about his arrival the day before.˝ Skipper now knew what he was talking about.

**Flashback (1 week ago): **_It's early morning, the penguins are doing their usual thing before being interrupted by a raven descending from the sky.˝Captain Skipper?˝ asked the raven with a feminine voice. ˝Maybe, maybe not, who are you?˝ the lead penguin asked, not being able to keep his paranoya at bay. ˝I have a letter for a certain captain Skipper,˝ she said searching her bag and pulling out an envelope,˝it's about tomorrow's arrival.˝ Skipper took the envelope,˝Don't be too rough on the guy, he's been through a lot,˝ added the raven before flying of. ˝Kowalski, read this to me!˝ he ordered. The smart penguin began: ˝Blah, blah, blah, prisoners, blah, do not release, blah, blah,_ _psychologically unstable, bla-blah. Wait, so your rank is captain and your name's Skipper. Wow ironic, isn't it?˝ The flatheaded penguin just rolled his eyes. _**End of flashback**

Skipper sighed: ˝Men, what ever happens today, I take full responsibillity for. This guy may be our only chance of saving Rico. Now let's go, the longer we wait, the worse Rico is going to get.˝ They the belly slid out of Kowalski's lab, past the girls who were still in their HQ, over to the ladder. ˝Everything's under controll ladies, no need to stay here any longer,˝ said Skipper before jumping out through the fishbowl entrance followed by private and Kowalski. ˝Becky, are you thinking what I'm thinking? - Of course I am, we always are. - BEAUTY TREATMENTS!˝ they then both ran outside leaving only Marlene, Sienna and an unconscious Rico behind.

As the penguins were sliding towards the reptile house, Skipper didn't know what to do if this guy was unwilling to cooperate. Could he force him into it, could he bargain with him or would he have to risk sending Rico to the vet. The boys quickly reached the reptile house. ˝Men, what I'm about to do is against protocol and like I said, I will take full responsibility if it leaks to higher command.˝ Kowalski and Private both nodded, they both knew how serious this was and knew the risks their leader was taking. ˝Very well, let's go meet this guy.˝

The three of them all pushed open the heavy door and entered the reptile house. ˝Kowalski, where is this guy located?˝ The lieutenant looked over to a map on the wall: ˝His terrarium is on the other side of the reptile house.˝ They started walking down the hall. Private and Kowalski shivered as they felt the glares of the inhabitants. There were mutiple snakes, among which was also Savio, who was sent back here, but the airwent was welded shut this time. There was Barry who also glared at the since they hadn't let him out ever since the first day of his arrival. They walked past numerous lizards and finally saw a friendly face behind a glass. It was the chameleon habitat. But there wasn't time to chat, they just countinued with serious expressions on their faces.

The hallway seemed to go on forever, but they finally reached their destination – The Water Monitor Exhibit. Skipper stepped forth and knocked on the glass and from the back of the habitat someone started aproaching the glass. Private started shaking: ˝Calm down Private or he'll smell your fear,˝ said the leader, ˝Actually Skipper, he won't as much smell you as he will use the Jacobson's organ to process the molecules you emit. But I don't think he can do that through the glass.˝ Skipper shot the an angry glare, telling them to shut up.

Meanwhile at the HQ, Sienna had bandaged Rico to stop the bleeding: ˝I really hope they'll be back soon, he's getting worse by the minute. ˝ Marlene was watching her tend to Rico: ˝Tell me, is it really just guillt that's forcing you to stay, or might there be something else?˝ asked Marlene with a smirk on her face. ˝Hey, he's cute. Besides, I'm a sucker for scars,˝ answered the slasher, ˝But tell me Marlene, what's your excuse?˝ Marlene blushed slightly. ˝Could it be that Becky and Stacy were right?˝ this time Sienna was the one with the smirk. ˝I don't think I'm really comfortable talking about this with Rico in the room, even if he's unconscious.˝ The wildcat giggled: ˝Actually, I'm pretty sure he's awake, he's been smilling this whole time.˝

˝That's another quarter in the show off jar soldier,˝ Kowalski crossed his flippers and grumbled. Skipper turned around, the lizard was now comming into the light and they could start making out his appearance. He between Rico's and Kowalski'y height. His scales were black, except on his underbelly, where they were a dark shade of gray. He had muscular arms from working out. I mean let's face it, there isn't that much else to do in prison. His tail was also the same colour as his underbelly, probably from losing it frequently. His eyes were a dark shade of brown and the scales beneath his lower lip were roughed up a bit, almost like a soul patch.

˝It's been a while since I last had visitors, but where are my maners? Alexander, at your service.˝ Skipper was now face to glass to face with the lizard.˝Alexander the water monitor,˝ began the penguin, ˝I am hereby offering you a full pardon and freedom with restrictions in exchange for your services.˝ A wide grin grew across the reptiles face: ˝Elaborate those restrictions, please.˝ he said with a taunting voice. Skipper knew he was toying with them: ˝Listen, I know that the only time you even left your habitat in the last 2 years, was the 10 hour flight in a box, before being locked here!˝ the lizard took a step back as he heard the anger in which the penguin spoke, ˝You'll wear tracking collar and will not leave the zoo. That's my offer, take it or leave it.˝ The penguin and the lizard had a stare down. Alexander waited for any sign of a bluff, but Skipper kept his poker face, not even sweating.

Back at the HQ: ˝Wait and you're just comfortable talking about Rico like that when he's awake!˝ asked Marlene. The wildcat just smiled: ˝Marlene, guys can't read minds, you have to send the message over somehow.˝ Marlene sighed: ˝Yeah, you're right, but I kinda wish Skipper could.˝

At the reptile exhibit, Alexander couldn't detect any signs of a bluff in Skippers eyes: ˝I've been locked in here 2 years now, to tell you the truth, I have already forgoten what the sky looks like. I accept your offer. But what makes you so sure, I won't just escape after you open the the glass before you put that collar on me?˝ Skipper answered with a strong voice: ˝I don't know what you'll do, but if you do decide to make a break for it, believe me when I say that I will stop at nothing to hunt you down.˝ He then motioned Kowalski to open the habitat. He entered a 16 digit code which was the same in the entire reptile house. The top two locks released the glass and the habitat opened.

˝Rico, GPS collar!˝ ordered Skipper before realising, that his weapons expert isn't present. ˝Uh, oh,˝ uttered Private soon realising the dilema they just caused. They went into the fighting stances and carefully watched the lizard. He cracked his neck and knuckles, as if he was preparing for a fight. But instead, the monitor just took a deep breath and then grabbed a small scale duffle bag from his habitat and proceeded walking out: ˝Whoa, not so fast there, you're not moving. What's in there? And what are you planning to do now?˝asked Skipper. Alexander grinned evilly: ˝We made an oral contract, if I remember correctly. I plan on keeping my part of the deal. I'm sure you will too, as soon as you can.˝

˝You still haven't explained the bag,˝ said the lead penguin in a firm voice. The lizard grinned again: ˝You said you require my services. I assume you mean my medical skills by that. As for the duffle bag, I may require some supplies.˝

Skipper glared at him: ˝I will escort you to the vet's office so you can restock, but no funny business.˝ The penguins and the monitor then left the reptile house. Skipper and Alexander ran over to the vet's office, while Private an Kowalski returned to the HQ.

At the vet's Alexander was filling his bag with syringes, scalpels, morphine and anything else he might need. Skipper was becoming impatient: ˝Are you done, we're running out of time!˝ The lizard didn't turn around, he just walked over to the other side of the vet's office where the nitrous oxide was located. He grabbed a small tank and threw it on his shoulder: ˝I wouldn't know, you didn't tell me what condition this friend of yours is in,˝ he then started walking towards the penguin. ˝Okay, I've got everything I need, where to now?˝

Not even a minute later they both entered the penguin HQ, startling everyone there. ˝Okay people, make some space, the doc is in the house,˝ shouted the lizard. The animals did as told. ˝One more thing,˝ he said putting down the tank and his bag, ˝I require a nurse.˝ There was a silence and the wildcat stepped forth. ˝I'll do it,˝ Alexander noded. ˝Okay, disinfect, the rest of you leave the room.˝ The penguins and Marlene left. An evil smile then grew across the monitors face: ˝Now lets cut you open and look inside.˝

˝You guys wanna go back and wait at my place?˝ asked the otter. ˝Sorry Marlene, but we're staying at Rico's side.˝ There was a moment of silence, before the Marlene decided to speak again: ˝The surgery may take a while, you guy wanna talk in the meantime?˝ Skipper smiled: ˝Sure, anything to help pass the time.˝

˝Great, tell me, what was wrong with you guys before? Were you hypnotized, on drugs, torchured or was it magic?˝ asked the otter. ˝That is a very good question,˝ said the smart penguin, ˝we were all in a trance where all of our mental functions were working perfectly, but our actions all controlled, in short, we were aware of everything we did.˝ Everyone was now listening to Kowalski: ˝After returning to the HQ I located the necklace that you snatched of Lorelei's neck and analised the seashell. I didn't want to believe that magic was behind it all. Fortunatelly I don't have to. I crack opened the shell and was suprised at what I found.˝

It was almost like ghost story now, everyone was carefully listening to the story teller. ˝Inside there was a small soundwave emiting device. It's acoustic wave producing abilities were aimed directly towards the numerous premotor cortexes, most of which are located in the frontal lobe, if I may ad. But these effects seem limited to the ZZ chromosome carrying of the class Aves˝ Everyone was stupefied.

˝Private, how many quarters does he owe in the show off jar?˝ the chubby penguin shrugged. ˝Kowalski, you mind simplifying this a little.˝ The smart penguin sighed: ˝The device emmits a sound that works on the parts of the brain that controll motion, but it only works on male birds.˝ Skipper patted Kowalski's back: ˝There, now was that so hard?˝ but he just grumbeled something.

˝Marlene, how did you find out we were being controlled?˝ asked Private. ˝It wasn't that hard. You guys missed your morning training and you were acting strange.˝ Kowalski then started laughing: ˝You mind sharing what's so funny with the rest of the class?˝ asked Skipper in an annoyed tone. The smart penguin wiped a tear from his eye: ˝You know the irony of all this? Lorelei is actully the name of a character in german folklore that bewitched men, leading them to their deaths.˝ what a coincident: ˝Either she changed her name, or it's just a poor choice of codename, either way it's a dead giveaway˝ said Skipper, ˝if you have knowledge of the german folklore,˝ added Kowalski. The leader penguin just rolled his eyes.

˝Anyway, what did you do after finding out we were being controlled? And why do you watch our morning exercise?˝ asked Skipper. Marlene quickly began answering the first question, hoping everyone would forget about the second one: ˝Well kinda I formed a team, made a plan, and the rest is history.˝ The leader penguins eyes widened: ˝Marlene, I'm impressed,˝ he said with a smile on his face, ˝it takes a good leader to do all that in just one day. Maybe you can lead my men on a mision sometime.˝ The otter blushed and looked away: ˝Awww, that's so sweet of you to say.˝ Private then stepped forth: ˝What did you girls name the team?˝ Marlene had to think about it for a moment: ˝Becky and Stacy suggested Team Double X, so we just went with that.˝

˝Wow is that because…˝ began Kowalski before seeing Skipper's glare, ˝um, because girls have two X chromosomes?˝ Marlene nodded, remembering the badger's explanation being something in that direction. ˝But where on earth could those two gotten such knowledge of genetics?˝ asked Kowalski rubbing his bottom beak.

Meanwhile, at the badger habitat. The sisters were sitting on a bed in their cave. Their faces were cowered in facial masks and between them was a stack of fashion magazines. ˝Hey Stacy listen to this article: What makes you a woman, a journey to the center of your DNA.˝

˝Beats me,˝ said Marlene back at th penguin platform. ˝Skippah, do you think Rico's fine in there?˝ Skipper looked at the ground: ˝I don't know Private, we've left him in the hands of a military prosoner. But if that guy does his job, then Rico will take care of the rest. He's tough like concrete, reinforced with steel, reinforced with diamond.˝ The others rolled their eyes knowing Skipper was exagurating, but knew he was just trying to lift their spirits.

˝Ow, almost forgot. Marlene you didn't answer the question before. Why do you watch our morning training?˝ Marlene's eyes widened, the skin under her fur, became pale 'Oh no, I can't tell him the truth, especially not in front of his team,' she thought. But then Sienna's words crossed her mind - ˝Marlene, guys can't read minds, you have to send the message over somehow˝ - 'Okay Marlene, this is going to be just like your first swimming lessons'. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath: ˝The reason why I watch your morning exercises is,˝ she began before being interrupted by the sound of a metal bowl scratching concrete. ˝It's been two years, sincemy last surgery,˝ said the water monitor who was now standing on the platform with a surgical mask on his chin, wiping blood of his hands with a rag, ˝but I can proudly say, I haven't forgoten a thing. He's fine and waiting below.˝

Everyone quickly jumped into the HQ. Rico turned his head as he heard them jump in and smiled, standing next to him, was »nurse« Sienna. ˝It's good to have you back soldier,˝ said Skipper, happy to see the blast happy penguin alive. Private ran over to Rico crying and hugged him. ˝You might want to go easy on him, it'll take some time for him to recover,˝ said a Alexander behing them. They all turned when they heard him: ˝He had a tear in his spleen, two broken ribs and his pancreas was ripped down the entire lenght, but I managed to patch him up. The only thing I couldn't fix were his torn vocal cords, although it seemed like an older injury.˝

˝It is, and it's classified,˝ said Skipper extending his flipper, ˝you've saved our teammate and friend, I am hearby fulfilling the third part of the agreement which was spoken of before, a full pardon.˝ The reptile hesitated at first, but then gladly took the penguins flipper: ˝Thank you, but I was just doing my job.˝ Skipper let go of his hand: ˝You know, we could always use a combat medic on the team, and given your past experiences, we'd only have to do some physical tests.˝ Alexander smiled turned around and started walking towards the ladder grabbing the duffle bag on his way: ˝Thanks for the offer, but I think I've got to give it a good nights sleep.˝ Skipper smilled watching him climb up the ladder knowing, that they will soon have a new addition to the team. He then turned around once again to look at Rico. The wildcat was still standing at his side, whispering something into his ear-slit and then gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving.

Skipper didn't know what to make of that, so he just proceeded walking toward the table, where Rico was still lying. He looked good, bandaged, but good. ˝I guess you'll be on sick leave in the next few days, won't you?˝ Rico shook his head. ˝Listen, I know you're tough, but you have to give your body time to heal. Besides, you can spend the time with your lady,˝said Skipper elbowing him a little. Rico began panicking a little, with drops of sweat on his face: ˝Ummm, uh, umm,…˝ but was then interuped by his leader, ˝you know,… Miss Perky?˝

˝Oh yeah, ry,˝ he responded. Skipper wondered why Rico seemed so confused, but he just shook it of. ˝Well team, and Marlene, it's been quite a day, and I think we all deserve a good nights sleep after all that's happened.˝ Private and Kowalski both yawned and started making their way over to the bunks after hearing their leader. Rico also got up from the table. ˝Rico, take the bottom bunk tonight, it'll be easier for you to get in,˝ Rico just continued waddling, ˝K,˝ was the only thing he uttered. He quckly fell asleep with a smile on his face. Skipper then turned to Marlene: ˝May I walk you back home?˝ The otter just blushed and nodded, she knew her habitat was right next door, but she still thought it was a nice gesture.

˝Very well then, let's go,˝ he said waiting for her to climb the ladder. They jumped the moat surrounding the ice floe and walked together to the otter habitat in silence. Marlene thought it was kinda akward, but she just couldn't think of anything to say. The silence wasn't broken until they stood before the cave entrance: ˝Here we are. Good night Marlene,˝ said the lead penguin, ˝good night Skipper, ˝ said the otter, giving him a kiss on the cheek afterwards.

Skipper looked stunned while Marlene just turned around walking into her cave. ˝Marlene wait!˝ she, she heard and turned around, ˝yes Skipper, what is it?˝ she asked with a hopefull look in her eyes. ˝I,˝ was all the penguin could say before being interrupted by the sound of the lemur turning up the volume on their stereo. ˝I, I, I, havetotakecareofthatbye,˝ quickly said Skipper before jumping the wall, leaving a dissapointed otter behind.

**Hope you liked it. The raven from the flashback will appear in a future chapter, but I haven't named her yet. If anyone has any suggestions please PM me.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 – The Three Trials**

It was morning and the lead penguin was just starting to wake up 'How did I get home last night, I must have been so sleepy I can't remember'. Still not opening his eyes he inhaled the aroma that was surrounding him. 'Vanilla, cranberry,and a hint of pine,' he analised. ' I must have gone back to Marlene's place after taking care of Ringtail', he then cuddled back into his pillow, hoping that Marlene would fill him in when he wakes up.

˝Skippah, Are you finally awake?˝ The lead penguin was suprised when he heard his team mates voice. He groaned: ˝Private, what are you doing in Marlene's habitat?˝ The chubby penguin was confused: ˝But Skippah, you're in your bunk, and it's almost opening time.˝ The leaders eyes shot open and things then became clearer. He saw the pink walls of the HQ and burned out aroma candles. Their habitat was still in the state that Lorelei had transformed it to.

He shiwered at the sight he was showered with. ˝We'll have to take care of that,˝ the leader then sighed and streched, ˝No time for coffee, we have to give the people what they came for,˝ both then left the HQ and joined the rest of the team on top. Rico had painted his bandages so as to not raise suspicion. They then all proceeded with their »cute and cuddly« routine.

A few hours after closing time, the penguins were just finishing repainting the walls inside the ice floe. ˝There, good as new. How are you guys holding up,˝ asked the leader. The remaining penguins all just made a last stroke with their paintbrushes: ˝Done!˝ Skipper smiled at the work his team had just finished. ˝Great job men. Which means…˝he began, while the rest of his team was waiting for what he was about to say next, ˝…snowcones!˝

˝Oh yes! – Yay!˝ they cheered, while exchanging high fives. Private and Rico then left the HQ leaving only Kowalski and Skipper behind. ˝What is it lieutenant?˝ Kowalski sighed and began: ˝Skipper, I overheard you offering Alexander a spot on the team yesterday.˝ Skipper was shocked at the tone he was talking in: ˝Yes, I did. He showed his skills saving Rico and he has past experiences which would make him an asset.˝

˝I know, but…˝

˝But what?˝

˝He officially still is under military arrest.˝

˝Yes I know, but as long as this doesn't leak, we're in the clear.˝

˝That may be, but do you remember the reasons behind him being under arrest?˝

Skipper's eyes widened, finally knowing where Kowalski was going with the conversation. ˝Listen, my gut tells me we can trust this guy. Are you dubting my gut again soldier?˝ Not wanting to get into an argument with his leader, the smart penguin simply backed away: ˝No sir, but we might want to check the court records on his case.˝ The lead penguin sighed: ˝Fine, what ever makes you happy, but I'm telling you. He doesn't seem like the hostage killing type.˝ Kowalski saluted and joined the rest of the team outside, soon followed by Skipper. They all then went to the park for their well deserved reward, just like Skipper promised.

At the water monitor exhibit, Alexander was tinkering with the wiring in his habitat: ˝There, now I can open the glass from the inside. Now back to business,˝ he said to himself after finishing the job. 'Joining a team,…, didn't think I'd ever get another chance like that', he thought while he walked over to his bag on the other side of the habitat and pulled out a microscope. 'Why am I hesitating, I miss the old times, but I don't want these guys to share the same fate as my old team', he clenched his teeth remembering the trial he was put through. The monitor sighed: ˝It really doesn't matter how much I think about it, because in my subconscious, my mind is already made up.˝

The next morning before visiting hours, the doors of the reptile house slowly opened and out came the lizard, walking on all fours, he was making his way over to the penguin habitat. Orders could be heard as the birds were doing their morning training: ˝And kick! Punch! Chop! Mulch! Duck! Spin! Back-flip! Twirl! Bob and weave! Weave and bob. Plié! Punch! Kick!˝ Skipper stopped when he saw the water monitor heading in their direction. ˝I didn't mean to interrupt you, but it seems that you still haven't fulfilled your part of the agreement and I don't think that my former patient should already be training.˝

˝Don't worry about Rico, he can't be taken down that easily,˝ reasured Skipper, ˝but I'm sure, that's not why you came over, is it?˝ Alexander formed an evil smile: ˝You're quite the detective. No, it isn't, i came over to accept your offer.˝ Rico and private looked confused: ˝Skippah, what is he talking about?˝ The lead penguin turned to face his team mates: ˝Men, approximately 36 hours ago we almost lost a friend, but he was saved. I do not want situations like that in the future, that is why I am recruting Alexander as our combat medic.˝ Private's and Rico's eyes widened.

Skipper and Alexander both waited for the negative responses from the team, but recieved a pleasant suprise instead. ˝Wow that's great!˝ cheered the the chubby penguin, ˝it's always great to make new friends.˝ The lizards eyes widened: ˝Wow, thanks, I don't know what to say,… except that I believe we haven't been formally introduced yet.˝ Private didn't hesitate and introduced his team mates. ˝Quite a bunch you have here captain.˝ Skipper turned to Alexander: ˝Not so fast there soldier! You still aren't a part of the team,˝ the monitor glared at penguin, ˝return to your quarters for now and report back at 1900 hours after the zoo closes.˝ The lizard just gave him a nod and headed back to the reptile house.

˝Oh, and one more thing,˝ called Skipper. Alexander turned around. ˝Rico, GPS collar!˝ Rico hacked up the requested item and gave it to Skipper who secured it around the lizards neck. ˝There, a deal's a deal.˝ The lizard gave another nod and went back to his habitat.

˝I can't wait for him to join the team,˝ said the smallest penguin as soon as they lost sight of Alexander. ˝Easy there Private, he still has to pass a few tests.˝ Kowalski then took a step forward: ˝What excactly do you have in mind?˝ Skipper just smiled: ˝Just a couple of training exercises, to see if this guy can keep up,˝ he then lost his smile and turned to the team, ˝Now, we still have 15 minutes before the zoo opens. From the top…˝ The remaining penguins just groaned.

˝Hey guys,˝ greeted Marlene after jumping the fence surrounding th penguin habitat. ˝Sweet smoked salmon! Is it really too much to ask for a nice peaceful training routine?˝ the others didn't seem to mind Skipper's complaining they just continued greeting the otter. ˝Nice to see you all up and well. Oh, by the way, was that the surgeon just now?˝ Before Skipper could answer, Private already jumped in: ˝Yes it was, his name's Alexandah, and Skippah's letting him join the team.˝

Marlene looked at Skipper grining. ˝What?˝ asked Skipper. ˝What happened to your paranoya, you finally decided to take my advice and make friends?˝ Skipper glared at the otter. ˝For your information, we are adding him to the team, because he may prove to be an asset.˝ Marlene just rolled her eyes: ˝Right… Anyway, Skipper could you come over to my habitat later, I need help moving some furniture.˝ Skipper noticed her sheepish smile, but decided to ignore it: ˝No can do, we'll be testing Alexander later on.˝

Marlene looked disapointed: ˝Oh, sorry I bothered you then. See ya!˝ The penguins watched as their friend left. ˝Now, back to training!˝ ordered Skipper but was interupted by the loud gong of the bell, ˝Shiitake mushrooms! Looks like there's no time.˝ The other penguins sighed in relief. ˝We'll just have make up for todays training tomorrow,˝ groaning could then be heard all the way to the otter habitat.

˝What was that?˝ asked Marlene. ˝Beats me, but it sounded like a dog giving birth to a horse,˝ answered Sienna comming out of the cave. ˝So, how did it go?˝ she asked. ˝It didn't work, I barely managed to build up the courage to ask, but he's just to bussy with his team.˝ The wildcat crossed her arms: ˝Now that just won't do, we need to get him alone with you,˝ she then grinned, ˝lucky for you, I have a man on the inside. We'll talk later, I've gotta go, the zoo's already open, bye.˝ Marlene watched as her friend left her habitat and then looked over to the penguin habitat and sighed.

Later that day, almost one hour after the zoo had closed, four penguins were standing on the ice floe. ˝He's still nowhere in sight, if he was to come out of the reptile house now, he would have to travell at a speed of at least half a meter per second,˝ said Kowalski. ˝Maybe his watch is set differently,˝ tried Private. ˝No deal, how is a team supose to work if everyone's watch shows a different time. Kowalski how long until the rondevu?˝ The smart penguin turned around to look at the clock tower: ˝10 seconds and counting down, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3,…˝

Just then, the fishbowl flew in the air and out came Alexander: ˝Sorry about your fishbowl, I tried finding my way around the sewers, and then I saw these rats, and I got hungry, and you know how thing go then, anyways, am I late?˝ The penguins just stared, trying to process what the lizard had just said. ˝No, you're just in time,˝ said Private, ˝although, I'm not really sure what for. Skippah?˝ The lead penguin made step forward: ˝You will be put through 3 tests, I personally only wanted 2, but 3 has a nicer ring to it. Now, are you ready?˝

The lizard cracked his neck: ˝As ready as I'll ever be.˝ The lead penguin smiled: ˝That's the spirit. First test: A hand to hand combat exercise. Pick a sparring partner, who ever forces his opponent into submission first, wins.˝ An evil grin appeared across his face: ˝Picking a partner. Hmmm, I'd like to fight Rico, but given the condition he's in, I doubt, it would be fair. I don't want to hurt Private and as for you, captain, I'm you have some other challenge where I'll get to fight you. That leaves,…. The only penguin with a height advantage over me.˝

The smart penguin gulped as he heard his decision, but was reassured by his leader: ˝Come on Kowalski, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's like he said, you're the one with the height advantage.˝ Kowalski formed a serious look: ˝You're right Skipper, hold this and stand back,˝ he said and gave Skipper his clipboard. ˝That's the spirit. Rico! Private! Get behind the fence, let's give these guys some room,˝ he then followed his team mates across the moat.

˝This is gonna be fun,˝ said the lizard while cracking his knuckles. ˝Recreating the Geiger-Marsden experiment is fun. This, is strictly business,˝ responded the penguin going into his fighting stance. ˝Before you start, here are some ground rules. No weapons, claws, or teeth.˝ Alexander lost his grin when he heard this: ˝What about poison, because I have a rather nasty saliva.˝ Skipper rolled his eyes: ˝Well yes, I believe we can put that under weapons. Now, are you two ready?˝ they both gave a nod, ˝Good. First shake eachother's flipper slash hand.˝ They did as instructed. ˝Good. Now, begin.˝

Kowalski didn't hesitate making the first move, but Alexander didn't bother dodging it. The lizard got hit with a roundhouse kick directly to the head. This made him take a step back, but it didn't bring him down. He gave the penguin a mocking smirk. Kowalski wanted to analise his behavior to predict his next move, but quickly rid his mind of those thoughts and let his instinct take over. He threw couple more punches, hitting the monitor's stomach twice and his head once.

Private was covering his eyes at sight of the masacre while Rico just continued eating his bag of popcorn. Skipper watched unimpressed: ˝I think this isn't going anywhere. Kowalski mind finishing this up.˝ The chubby punguin frowned as he heard his leader, but the liuetenant just gave him a nod.

Kowalski threw another punch at the lizard's stomach and then went behind his back. He twisted Alexander's right arm behind his back and kicked the back of his left knee. This forced the lizard into a half kneeling position, bracing himself with his left arm in order not to fall to the ground.

˝I thing we're done here, now if you were to admit that I've bested you, we can go back to work,˝ said Kowalski in a confident tone. ˝Are you finally done? I guess it's my turn now.˝ The smart penguin raised an eyebrow: ˝What! No, it's not your turn, you've lost. I mean the only way you could get out of this position is by breaking you own arm.˝ En evil smile formed on the lizard's face: ˝Nah, I don't I have to go to that extreme.˝

He the pushed himself of the ground a little with his left hand and punched his right arm socket, dislocating his arm in the process. All the penguins gasped as they saw what Alexander had just done. He then turned around and was now facing Kowalski, with his right arm in a freakish position. ˝What's the matter, cat got your tounge?˝ he asked, mocking the penguin, before puching him in the head with his left hand.

Kowalski was sent flying across the floe, while the monitor pushed his right arm back into the shoulder blade. The lizard then made his way over to the penguin, who was just trying to get up, and quickly got him into a paintbrush keylock. ˝I believe that makes me the winner,˝ he said with the same tone as Kowalski before.

Skipper was impressed: ˝Nice job, but I expect a more serious attitude from you on a mission.˝ The lizard just saluted in response. ˝Very well. Looks like we can check off the first test, now on to the second. This one shouldn't be too hard, all you have to do is swim 100 laps around the ice floe (let's say it's about 500m), in less than six minutes.

Alexander laughed in response: ˝What? Is that all?˝ Skipper responded with a smile: ˝Yes, that's all. Oh, and just so you know, I've already started the timer.˝ The lizard's eyes widened as he heard this and jumped head first into the water. There he quickly pulled his limbs to his body and started swimming, by moving his tail back and forth, trying to make up for the lost time.

The penguins kept a close eye on the stop watch as well as the monitor (pun). ˝Halfway through, with 3 minutes 47 to spare, looks like he's going to make it Skipper,˝ said Kowalski. ˝His time might look good now, but what you're forgeting is that the water's cold and we have a cold blooded friend in it.˝ Kowalski's eyes then turned to hopeful ones.

But fortunately Skipper was wrong. Alexander finished the laps in just under 5 minutes. ˝How'd I do?˝ Rico, who was holding the stopwatch turned it towards the lizard, ˝Not my best time, but I guess it's okay.˝

˝Nice work, looks like you've finished the second test too,˝ began Skipper, ˝officially I'm already considering you a part of the team, this last one is more of a game, but we could make it more interesting.˝ Alexander crossed his arms and continued listening to the penguin. ˝We will play a little game called Capture the flag. We will each choose a partner and then see which one of us gets to the flag first.˝

˝What do I geti f I win?˝ asked the lizard. Skipper just smiled: ˝How about I remove the GPS collar if you win?˝ Alexander thought for a minute: ˝This thing is chafing me, I guess that'll do. But what do you want?˝

˝You'll be on recon for a week.˝

˝Deal,˝ they both shook hand/flipper.

˝As the challenger, I'm giving you first pick.˝ Alexander looked at Kowalski and Private: ˝Are my choices limited to these two, or can I choose anyone at the zoo?˝ Skipper raised an eyebrow: ˝You can take anyone you like, but any decision you make will be final and just so you know, nobody else here has military training.˝

˝No matter. Hey Private.˝

˝Yes, what is it?˝

˝I see you have some lemurs as neighbours, can you give any names?˝

˝There's only three of them actually, Julien, Maurice and Mort.˝

Alexander's eyes widened as he heard the last name. ˝Did you just say Mort, the Mort? I can't believe he's here, I choose him, there's no way I can lose with him on the team.˝ Skipper slapped his forehead. ˝Um, Alexandah? We might not be thinking about the same Mort here.˝

˝Nonsense, I'm talking about Mort, you know,… Lemur, french assassin and thief.˝ Skipper jumped in: ˝Private! Like I said before, all decisions are final. Oh, and you're with me,˝ Private wanted to start thanking his leader, but Skipper didn't let him, ˝Go fetch Mort and bring him here. Kowalski, take Rico and set up the flag where it normally hangs.˝

A few minutes later, Skipper just finished explaining the rules of the game when Private came with Mort. ˝Who's the kid?˝ asked Alexander. ˝That would be your partner,˝ responded Skipper with a smirk on his face. ˝No, Mort is a Silvery Galago. That is a Mouse lemur.˝ The tiny lemur then jumped and hugged his tail. ˝I like partners,˝ said Mort in his signature squeaky voice.

˝I change my mind,˝ screamed the lizard, ˝I take the aligator over there.˝ ˝I told you, all decisions are final, and besides, I think you're better off with Mort than Roger.˝ Alexander sighed: ˝Fine, let's get this torture over with.˝

The two teams took their places on opposite sides of the zoo. Soon the zoo bell rang, signaling the start of the game. ˝Hold on tight Mort!˝ ordered the lizard wrapping the lemur with his tail and then running into the Zoovenier shop. ˝Listen carefully, this is what I want you to do…˝

Meanwhile, on the other side of the zoo, the two penguins were on top of a street lamp. ˝Do you see them Private?˝ The small penguin took another look with his binoculars: ˝Sorry Skippah, but they're nowhere to be see, Wait! There he is! He's running towards the flag with Mort on his tail, literally.˝

˝No time to lose soldier, we have to intercept him.˝ They the both jumped down of the lamp and started sliding towards their goal. They stopped as soon as the flag came into view. ˝Looks like we got here first, should I get the flag Skippah?˝ The lead penguin rubbed his bottom beak: ˝No, somethings wrong. My paranoya's never left down.˝

Just then, Skipper was rammed from right by the lizard, which sent him flying a few meters. Alexander then sweeped Private's feet with his tail, which was still holding Mort. ˝I knew I'd get a chance to fight you Skipper,˝ challenged the lizard. The captain stood up and dusted himself off. ˝Private, I want you to stand back and watch, maybe you'll learn a thing or two.˝ Private did as ordered. He was joined by Rico and Kowalski, who brought popcorn.

This time it was the lizard who made the first move. Alexander threw one punch after another, he relied mostly on brute force, so his punches didn't have much technique behind them. He was fast, but the penguin managed the dodge most of the strikes and only needed to block two. ˝Are you tired already?˝ taunted Skipper. Alexander grinned: ˝I'm still in first gear, so don't worry, you'll get your workout.˝

They both charged towards monitor released Mort from his tail and then they gave everything they had. Skipper was landing most of the hits. Alexander, who was now also using his tail, managed to get a few blows at the penguin. The remaining penguins stopped eating, they just watched their leader in action.

Soon Skipper got the upper flipper and got behind the monitor. There quickly put him in a full nelson and also stepped on the lizard's tail, just to be safe. ˝I believe the winner here is obvious,˝ said Skipper. Alexander just laughed. ˝What's so funny?˝

˝Come now Skipper. Have you forgoten what game we were playing?˝ All of the penguins eyes widened. ˝Where's Mort?˝ asked the leader. Private ran over to where Alexander had dropped Mort. ˝Skippah, it's just a doll from the Zoovenier shop!˝ The lead penguin let go of the lizard and quickly ran back to where the flag was.

˝I like flags.˝ Was what they heard when a flagless pole came into view. Skipper's bottom beak dropped. ˝I agree with you Skipper. The winner here IS obvious,˝ said the lizard while walking towards the penguin.

Skipper sighed: ˝If I'm anything, I'm a good sport,˝ he said holding out a flipper. The lizard shook it, and afterwards the lead penguin turned and started walking back towards his habitat. Leaving four team mates behind. ˝Aren't you forgeting something?˝ asked the monitor. ˝Right. Rico!˝ Rico threw up his chainsaw and cut of the GPS collar. ˝What about me joining your team?˝ continued the lizard watching the penguin leave. ˝What about it? Training starts at 0700 hours, ˝It's the same for you, as it is for the rest of my crew.˝ Alexander stood up and saluted: ˝Aye, aye, captain!˝

**The scent Skipper was smelling, I got from season 6 episode 5 of Scrubs, and the routine they were doing during morning training, I got from the second episode (Launctime).**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**5 – Guys' Night**

The next day at 6 in the morning. It was a lazy Saturday morning, the kind that everybody would just want to sleep through… if you were human that is.

In the reptile house, power tools could be heard from the water monitor exhibit. ˝There, it took me 8 hours and a half-dozen energy drinks, but I believe this place is more livable now,˝ said a water monitor while dusting of his hands and sliding back a portion of the wall. ˝One hour till training. Can't wait.˝ He then took a dip in the small pool located in his enclousure.

At the otter habitat, Marlene was pacing back and forth through her cave, waiting for someone. ˝Urgh, where is she? She said 6 am sharp.˝ A yawn was then heard from the cave entrance. ˝Sorry, but I kinda forgot the time yesterday,˝ the wildcat appeared from behind the corner and then went on all fours and streched (like a cat). ˝It's no big deal, but tell me, how did it go?˝ asked Marlene in anticipation. ˝It was great. Rico's so romantic and such a good listener. We went on a…˝

The otter was listening to her friend's story, but she didn't really care what they did. ˝Okay, okay. You don't have to tell me about the entire date, just tell me, if there's anytime, where Skipper won't be on duty.˝ Sienna snapped out of the dreamy state she was in: ˝Oh, right, that. Yes, I did ask. He said they have a Hobby day once a week, and as luck would have it, it's today.˝ Marlene smiled hearing the great news.

At the same time in the penguin's HQ, a flat headed penguin was waitin for the coffee maker to do it's job. He yawned and streched his flippers: ˝Nothing like a cup of Joe to get you started in the morning.˝ Soon the machine finished and he poured himself a cup. Skipper proceeded over to the refrigerator and took out a fish which he used to stir his coffee and then took a sip of it.

He took a look over to the bunks where his team mates were sleeping. ˝Oh, if that isn't the cutest thing.˝ The leader took out megaphone and turned it on: ˝FRONT AND CENTER MEN!˝ The team woke up screaming and jumping in all directions, before finally calming down. Kowalski rubbed his eyes: ˝Skipper, if my calculations are correct, then today is Saturday. So, why the early wake up call?˝

The leader finished his coffee and put down the mug. ˝Simple Kowalski. It's hobby day, which means, as soon as we finnish our morning exercise, we have the day to ourselves,˝ explained Skipper. The entire team then cheered, except for Rico who yawned. ˝But don't think I forgot about yesterday's training,˝, groaning followed that last part.

The penguins climbed the ladder that led outside. ˝Well, we might as well begin, no sense losing a Saturday,˝ began the leader, but was interrupted by Private. ˝But Skippah, what about Alexandah?˝ Skipper took a look around remembering the newest team mate: ˝Oh, right. I almost forgot.˝

˝You did say 0700 hours, which means he will arrive in the next 15 minutes,˝ said Kowalski. The leader sighed and then, speaking of the devil, out of their pool jumped the lizard. ˝I'm sorry I didn't ask for permision, but your pool is just so much roomier than the puddle back at my place.˝ Skipper smiled: ˝Looks like I'll get to my model ships today afterall.˝

Alexander contracted his occipitofrontalis muscle (would have raised an eyebrow, but doesn't have any, but now that I think about it, penguins probably don't either, so I'll just continue reffering to those facial expressions as » raising an eyebrow).˝Model ships?˝ he asked. ˝It's hobby day Alexandah, Skippah gives us the day off, as soon as we finnish our morning exercises,˝ explained the smallest penguin. ˝Ohhh, that's what he meant. What are we waiting for then?˝ Skipper's eye twiched but he then took a deep breath and calmed down: ˝Okay, take position and: Punch! Chop! Kick!…˝

An hour and a half of pauseless training later, which also included an aquatic combat drill, the team was finally done. They were all exhausted, with the exception of Skipper who didn't show any signs of being tired. ˝A promise is a promise. You all have the rest of the day off.˝ They all exchanged high fives and cheered.

˝Hey guys, since we do have the night to ourselves, why don't you all come over to my place after the zoo closes.˝ Skipper raised and eyebrow, but before he could give an answer, Kowalski already jumped in. ˝I don't mean to be rude, but if my calculations are correct, we'd each only have zero point eight seven, square meters in which to attend to our respectful hobbies.˝

˝I'm sorry to say this but…˝ began the lizard, ˝your calculations are way off. I spent the entire night creating a sublevel to my enclousure. I also left the zoo and »aquired« some supplies.˝ Skipper interrupted: ˝Listen, I don't know how you did things back in your old team, but you'll have to make some changes here. I don't mind the stealing, but, despite the fact that your not a penguin, you will uphold our credo. Never. Swim. Alone.˝

˝Yes sir!˝ he responded in a serious tone. ˝Good, now tell me, what you've got in mind?˝ asked Skipper. ˝Well, I have a fully equipped gym, a game room, with an xbox, but sadly no controllers fit for our size, and a plasma tv to go with it. And a hobby room with a billiard table that needs to lose it's virginity.˝ Private got confused at that last word: ˝Um, Skippah. What's a virginity?˝

The leader's pupils narrowed, and he began sweating, but thankfully Kowalski jumped in. ˝What Alexander was trying to say was that the pool table has never been played on before.˝ Skipper wipped the sweat of his forehead: ˝Whew, that was close. But anyways, sure, we'll come.˝ The lizard smiled: ˝Great! I'll get the beer and you just bring yourselves over.˝

˝Actually, I don't think that will be necessary. We don't drink,˝ replied Skipper. ˝Neither do I, but what's a Guy's night, without beer. If you want I can also get a can of the non-alcoholic kind for Private,˝ reassured Alexander. ˝Oh, in that case I believe, you can count on all of us.˝

Rico then tapped Skipper's shoulder. ˝What is it soldier?˝ the mohawk wielding penguin threw up his hang glider and did a series of gestures and grunts. ˝Oh, looks like Rico's out, but the rest of us are still coming.˝

˝Okay, see you then,˝ just when the monitor turned around to leave, an unmistakable female voice was heard. ˝Hey guys!˝ greeted the otter after jumping the fence. ˝Hi Marlene!˝ greeted back Private. She looked over to Skipper and noticed the lizard behind him: ˝Oh hey there, we haven't been introduced yet. My name's Marlene, and you're Alexander, right?˝ She extended her paw. He took it and shook it. ˝Indeed I am, It's nice to meet you.˝

She then let go and turned back to the penguin she actually came to see: ˝Skipper, since I'm sure you don't have any »operations« planned for tonight, why don't the two of us go catch a movie?˝ The leader raised an eyebrow. Marlene had a hopeful smile on her and a weird glow in her eyes.

Skipper didn't understand these signs. He could tell exactly what an enemy or a soldier was feeling out in the field, but he had absolutelly no idea what Marlene was trying to say. ˝Sorry, but we're kinda already having a guys' night at Alexander's place.˝

The otter couldn't hide her disapointment. ˝Oh,… well it was nice talking to you. Maybe next week?˝ she tried, with her best fake smile. ˝I highly doubt it, you know you can't leave the zoo.˝ Marlene's eyes started to tear up, so she decided to quickly leave, before her friends notice this. ˝Right, well, see ya! Bye!˝

They watched as their friend left and then Alexander stepped forth. ˝What was that!˝ Skipper turned around to face him. ˝I know, right? Marlene wasn't showing any of the tipical battlefield stress symptomes. Maybe they've changed. I should probably go to a refresher course.˝ Everyone but Skipper slapped their foreheads.

˝Are you really that oblivious?˝ Skipper raised an eyebrow. ˝You mind explaining that last statement?˝ asked the leader. Alexander groaned: ˝You'll find it out eventually, I have to go.˝ The lizard turned around, jumped the fence and walked towards his own habitat.

Skipper turned to his remaining team mates. ˝Can anyone please tell me what he was talking about?˝ The penguins exchanged looks and then Kowalski stepped forward: ˝Listen Skipper. We've been friends for a very long time and I've trusted you with everything. Even with my infatuation towards a certain cetacean.˝

The leader just rolled his eyes. ˝But I believe that a detective of your caliber should be able to read the nonverbal gestures of a female lutrinae.˝ Skipper sighed: ˝You really can't help yourself, can you. I believe that's 75 cents in the show off jar.˝ Kowalski slapped his forehead again. He then continued: ˝But that's besides the point. Come on men, let's give the people an extra portion of adorable today.˝

Soon the zoo bell was heard and another regular work day started for the residents of the zoo. While the penguins were doing what they could to please their demanding audience, an unsatisfied crowd was leaving the otter exhibit. The sole resident of the relatively big enclousure was just lying inside her cave, not even bothering to make an appearance. At the reptile house there wasn't much action either. Alexander, like most lizards and snakes, was just lying beneath his UVB lamp.

After what Skipper thought were the nine longest hours in his life, the zoo clock declared closing time. ˝Finally! I thought this day would never end. Now let's go over to the reptile house, it's been years since I've held a cue.˝

˝Um Skippah, what do you mean by that?˝ Skipper sighed. ˝Well young Private, it's a very long and incredibly interesting story full of love, action and billiard balls. But lucky for us it's classified.˝

The captain then jumped the fence and motioned for Kowalski and Private to follow. They did, leaving a waving Rico behind. He watched his friends until they disappeared from sight and then also left the habitat, but headed in a different direction.

He slid for a distance heading towards the zoo gates where an orange-red feline was waiting for him. The penguin stopped sliding as soon as she came into view. He hacked up a bouquet and a comb, which he used to fix up his mohawk. As soon as he was done, th penguin continued approaching the zoo gates. ˝There you are, so what plans do you have for us tonight?˝ asked Sienna after noticing Rico, who just smiled in response.

In the reptile house, the penguins were once again met with glares from the habitat owners, but this time, they didn't mind, they just continued waddling over to the water monitor exhibit. ˝Oh dear, it seems that Alexandah isn't home, maybe we should just wait for him,˝ said Private while nearing the habitat.

˝Highly unlikely, we haven't averted our eyes from the door of the reptile house, ever since the zoo closed, we would have spotted him if he had left,˝ responded the smart penguin. ˝Excactly soldier, now open that door.˝ Kowalski did as told and the glass opened. ˝Private, find the secret door!˝ Now it was the short penguin's turn.

It wasn't a difficult task for for someone as observant as him. ˝Found it!˝ he yelled, quickly noticing the slight alteration in the colour of a portion of the wall. ˝Shall we knock?˝ asked the leader, but then the hidden door opened. ˝No need for that captain,˝ answered Alexander comming from behind the wall, ˝please, come in.˝ The penguins took the invitation.

Behind the wall was a stairway, which they all started descending. ˝As you might have guessed, this entire area is located directly beneath the reptile house, but I'm nowhere near completion, I still have a couple of empty rooms I need to fill,˝ explained the lizard while following the penguins.

They arrived after a minute or so and came into a hallway. ˝The hobby room is the second door on the right, I'll be with you shortly.˝ The penguins slowly made their way down the hall. ˝How in Newton's law, did he manage to build all this in one night?˝ asked Kowalski while checking out the game room. ˝I have no idea, but maybe we should get him to expand the HQ too,˝ added Skipper while checking out the gym.

˝Hey you guys, hobby room's here,˝ called Private. The remaining penguins joined him. It was a decent sized room with a ping pong table, fussball table, dart board on the wall, an airkockey table and the promissed billiard table. ˝Gentleman, I believe we might just spend the rest of our saturdays here,˝ said the leader, supported by his nodding friend.

˝Glad you like it,˝ the penguins turned around when they heard their hoast. ˝Impressive work, but where did you get the marble for the billiard table?˝ asked Skipper. ˝Alexander formed an evil smile: ˝Do you really want to know, or do you wanna play?˝ The captain returned the smile: ˝Oh I don't play, I win.˝

˝Talk is cheap,˝ responded Alexander, while handing out cans of beer. ˝let's play.˝ Kowalski and Private sensed a fight, so they just sat back, and watched, while sipping their beer. Skipper set up the balls and Alexander was the one to break.

The game went fast since they each sank three balls in their first turns and 4 in the second, soon only the number 8 remained. ˝That's a tricky shot you've got there,˝ mocked the lizard. And indeed it was. The black ball was in one of the corners and it was supposed to go in the middle pocket of that side, while the white ball was in the corner furthest away from it.

˝That's exactly what Manfredie and Johnson said right before I took out that leopard seal during a snowstorm with a dart gun.˝ Skipper simply hit the white ball. It jumped and landed right behind the number 8. The black ball rolled out of the corner hit the clossest opposite edge and ricochet into the right pocket.

Everyone's jaws dropped after seeing that move, but Skipper just put away his cue and joined the remaining birds on the sidelines. ˝Who's next?˝ he asked. Private stood up. He was a little wobbly on his feet, but he soon pulled himself together. ˝I'd like to challenge you to a game of darts Alexandah, if you'd like that is?˝

˝Are you okay?˝ Private nodded in response. ˝Okay then, let's play.˝ They walked over to the wall with the board. Not wanting a game in total silence this time, the lizard tried to make small talk. ˝Well I guess we all know the current relationship status of our captain, but how are the rest of you doing?˝

Kowalski became nervous hearing the subject of the conversation. ˝Well, I, I, I,˝ Skipper sighed listening the pathetic stuttering of his lieutenant. ˝Kowalski has a crush on a dolphin.˝ Alexander clapped: ˝Wow, looks like you only aim for the best. So how far have you gotten with her?˝

˝Kowalski gets kinda gobsmacked when he's near her,˝ informed Private throwing a dart and missing the board completely. Alexander let out a loud laugh, and then approached the smart penguin. ˝Listen man. Write this down.˝ He did as told and actually pulled out his clipboard. ˝Where did you get that?˝ Kowalski shrugged at the monitor's question.

˝Look I didn't mean it literally anyway, just remmember this and you'll get any girl you want.˝ Private and Skipper also took a step closer, wanting to know this so called secret.

˝ You are the alpha male, you are the prize. If she doesn't want you, it's her loss, not your. You have to be selfconfident around a woman.˝ While Private and Skipper both raised an eyebrow at what the lizard just said, Kowalski's eyes widened. ˝You're right,˝ he yelled and then finished his can. ˝I've got an IQ higher than the temperature of this room in kelvins, I'm putting a stop to this right now.˝

˝Hey, calm down, that's the beer talking,˝ Alexander tried sitting down the smart penguin, but Kowalski resisted. ˝No! I have been postponing this for too long, I have to do this as long as I still have the confidence I've just gained.˝ He pushed aside the lizard and stormed out.

Skipper first took a sip from his can: ˝Does anybody know what just happened here?˝ Private who was just pulling a dart out of the wall answered: ˝I believe the beer went to Kowalski's head.˝ After finally managing to pull out the dart, the young penguin fell over and fell asleep. The lizard walked over to where the smart penguin was sitting and picked up the can he left there.

˝No that can't be it, You two switched cans, he was the one drinking the non-alcoholic one.˝ Skipper stood up: ˝So what's happenning?˝ Alexander shrugged. ˝My only guess is that there's some sort of placebo effect going on here.˝ He then walked over to the sleeping Private. ˝Let's take the kid back to the HQ, then we should make sure Kowalski doesn't do anything stupid. Even though he only thinks he's drunk.˝ Skipper nodded.

They left the reptile house and dropped off the short penguin at the HQ. ˝Didn't Rico say he went hanggliding?˝ Skipper scratched his bottom beak. ˝He did, but he should have been back by now. I mean there's no sunlight left.˝ While the captain continued thinking of a reason, Alexander already stared climbing up the ladder.

˝Come on, there's no time to waste, the guy could already be lying in trench filled with his own vomit.˝ he called and then left the HQ. Skipper snapped out of his thoughts and followed. ˝Hey wait up,˝ he called and then exited as well. Meanwhile at the dolphin pool, a certain aquatic bird was wooing an aquatic mammal.

˝Oh Kowalski, why haven't you approached me like this earlier,˝ asked Doris, looking deep into the penguin's eyes. ˝I was blinded by your beauty and couldn't find the way,˝ she giggled in response. ˝Now, how about you join me on a little walk under the moonlight.˝

Doris broke away from the penguin and began fiddling with her flippers. ˝I don't know what to say.˝ She tried to avoid eye contact, but Kowalski grabed her by the flippers and pulled her back closer. ˝Just say yes. Come on, you know you want to.˝

˝I know I do, but my answer still has to be a no.˝ The penguin fell from cloud nine. ˝But why?˝ he asked like a child asking his parents for something. Realizing that she caused a misunderstanding, Doris quickly tried to fix it. ˝Oh, wait. I think you got me the wrong way. I would love to go out with you, but I can't leave the pool. Or walk under the moonlight.˝

Kowalski quickly regained his composure after having the situation realizing the mistake made. ˝You shouldn't have to explain anything, I'm the one who messed up. Please, let me make it up to you. Does a candlelit dinner tomorrow night sound good to you?˝ Doris was speachless, she could only nod to the the invitation recieved. ˝See you then,˝ the penguin winked and then left.

Just having jumped the fence of the penguin habitat, Skipper and Alexander were racing towards the dolphin pool. When they came around the corner, they collided with the lovesick bird. The leader noticed first and began shaking his liuetenant. ˝Kowalski, come on man. How many fingers am I holding up?˝

Kowalski shook his head, and was now back to reality. ˝Skipper, you don't have fingers,˝ he said with a bored voice. ˝Hmm, you're right. Anyways, I hope you didn't do anything stupid thinking you were drunk.˝ Kowalski raised an eyebrow. ˝ Stupid? Me? Please. I only asked out Doris, who if I might add, said yes. But what did you mean with »thinking you were drunk«?

˝Well it turned out you mixed up your can with Private's. The boy's sleeping in his bunk right now, but I'm sure he'll feal it in the morning,˝Explained Alexander while getting up. ˝But looks like things are going great, I mean you just asked out your lifelong crush, and you didn't even need help from anyone or anything.

Kowalski widened his eyes: ˝Oh sweet Schrödinger's cat, I have a date with Doris.˝ And then he just fell over uncouncious. Alexander bent down and checked the penguins pulse. ˝He's okay,˝ said the lizard, throwing Kowalski over his shoulder, ˝let's get him back.˝ Skipper nodded and then they both started walking towards the central exhibit off the zoo.

Alexander sighed. ˝A maniac, that disappears from time to time, a kid that can't take a can of beer and a genius that get's drunk when he isn't drinking,˝ he then looked over to Skipper, ˝Quite a team you have here.˝ The leader only smiled.

˝Yes we are.˝

**I really have no idea where I was going with the whole Skipper being an expert billiard player, but don't expect a story about it. And I got Schrödinger's cat from a first season episode of The Big Bang Theory. I'm sorry if I went a little overboard with Skipper being oblivious, but I assure you that they will end up together. I kinda hate the fact that chapters like this end up being so long.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**I curse this chapter, for it was never intended. Instead it was forced on me at the hand of the last chapter. It will not have a good ending, instead this abomination will force you to create the events of the dinner on your own.**

**6 – 3D**

Sunday morning at the HQ. ˝Okay. Cameras set, lighting and the microphones.˝ Skipper had just finished seting up some recording equipment. ˝And now,˝ he began, while pulling out a stick of dinamite from behind his back, ˝for the special effects.˝ He lit the dinamite and positioned it two meters from the bunks, before retreating to safety.

The TNT exploded with a loud bang that echoed around the room for a moment longer. Kowalski started screaming like a little girl, fell out of his bunk and got stuck on his back like an overturned turtle.

The Private's eyes shot open and then the headache hit him. It was as if being hit by a truck… in the head. He groaned and turned over, using his pillow to block out the noise. ˝Skippah… I'm felling a little… urgh… under the weather.˝

Rico on the other flipper wasn't panicking, he barely moved at the noise that filled the HQ. But then the senth of the the explosion reached him. He sniffed the air and quickly jumped out of his bunk. ˝KABLAMO!˝ cheered the blast happy penguin looking around the base if there's anything else to blow up.

Not long after the blast, the fish bowl moved and Alexander entered. ˝What happened?˝ He quickly saw the penguins and the cameras. ˝Aw man. I so wanted to see this.˝ complained the lizard ˝Dont worry, I've got it all on video,˝ reasured Skipper, turning of the recording equipment.

A few minutes later the team calmed down and was ordered to line up. It wasn't much of a line with only Kowalski and Alexander standing still, a hungover Privat, holding his head and groaning, and a still excited Rico who was still sniffing the air like an anxious dog.

˝First I would like to congratulate our first lieutenant on his actions yesterday.˝ Everyone but Kowalski started clapping, despite the fact that only two of them actually knew the occasion. Private stepped forward. ˝What did Kowalski do?˝ he then began rubbing his temples, ˝And what's with the splitting headache?˝

˝I was getting to that soldier.˝ The leader cleared his throat. ˝Yesterday, things took a slight turn. Somehow you and Kowalski ended up swithing your cans. You got drunk yesterday and that's why you've got a headache.˝ The chubby penguin let out another groan.

˝As for you, Kowalski, you finally, ummm, please brace yourself and don't lose consciousness this time.˝ The smart penguin did as ordered and gave a confident smile 'Please, what could he possibly say, that would deliver a shock that strong' he thought. ˝Our Kowalski finally asked out Doris.˝ His eyes widened hearing the news. Private wanted to be the first to congratulate him but couldn't, since his friend passed out.

Alexander sighed and walked over to Kowalski with his duffel bag. He searched it and pulled out a needle. ˝This ought to get him back on his feet,˝ said the lizard while removing the safety cap. He filled the syringe with a substance labeled »epinephrine«. The monitor then stabbed Kowalski in his chest and injected the contents of the vial.

Blackness… but then a sudden surge of energy rushes through your body. You eyes shoot open and you feal like you have the power to move moutains. Kowalki opened his eyes and jumped up. ˝, Doris, ohnewtonwhatamigoingtodo?˝

˝Hmmm, I guess it was to much adrenaline directly into the heart.˝ Skipper gave the lizard a glare and then walked over to Kowalski. He slapped him and the liuetenant finally stopped. ˝Thanks Skipper, I needed that,˝ he said while rubbing his cheek.

˝Good. Now then I believe we have mission at our flippers.˝ the remaining penguins and the monitor reformed the line as their leader began. ˝We have to ready a dinner for the dolphin and the penguin. I need food, mood and manners. We'll form teams of two. Rico, you're with Alexander, and Private, you're taking care of Kowalski.˝ The penguin raised a flipper: ˝But doesn't that leave us one man short?˝

˝Don't worry soldier, we had temporary recruits in the past, I'm sure Maurice or Marlene would gladly help.˝ Smirks formed on everyone's faces hearing Skipper mention Marlene. ˝Mind letting me in on the joke here?˝ asked the leader with an annoyed look and crossing his flippers. The team didn't answer, they just broke eye contact and started innocently whistling.

˝Whatever, there's no time. I want Alexander and Rico taking care of the food. And I don't mean chinese, I want the good stuff, basically anything that would empty your wallet and leave you with a mortgage.˝ Skipper then turned to the youngest penguin. ˝Private, listen carefully. Yesterday Kowalski thought he was drunk, that's why he even went over to Doris. I don't think that's an option today. That's why I need you to teach him how to be a gentleman.˝

˝But Skippah, I don't know if I can do that.˝ The leader put a flipper on the Private's shoulder and tried to reassure him. ˝Listen, you're british. You're practically born with good manners. I'm sure you'll do just fine.˝ Private smiled: ˝Thanks Skippah, I won't let you down.˝ The leader then took a look at Kowalski. ˝You might also want to fix him up a little.˝ The smart penguin gave an angry glare.

˝Good, I'll be in charge of the mood. Now let's move out and do this thing.˝ The team saluted to their captain. ˝Operation Dolphin Dinner Date, or 3D for short, is a go. NOW GO, GO, GO!˝ The water monitor, the explosives expert and the penguin leader then left the HQ, leaving their tallest and the shortest team mates behind. Private quckly turned to his friend: ˝Come Kowalski, we've got a lot to cover. We better start now.˝

At the otter habitat, it's only inhabitant was floating around in her pool. Marlene was looking at sky, thinking about the recent days. 'I'm sure he does like me, but why can't he just confess,' she thought. 'If it weren't for Julien, he would've said it two days ago,' the otter then turned and swam towards the edge of the pool. ˝But it's not like he'll just show up at my habitat and ask me out – Marlene!˝

The otter was interrupted by the call of the penguin she was just thinking about. She quickly turned around. He had already jumped the wall and was now standing in front of her. ˝Marlene, there's something important I have to ask you and I completely understand if you say no.˝ The otters eyes widened and a wide smile appeared across her face. ˝You see, it's about a date.˝

˝Don't worry, you don't have say anything else,˝ interrupted the otter. ˝So your answer is yes?˝ Marlene smirked, ˝Of course it is. I've been waiting for you to finally come, ever since I got transferred here.˝ Skipper raised an eyebrow, ˝Wait, ever since you were transfered? So you're saying that you knew Kowalski would eventually ask out Doris?˝

Marlene's smile dropped, 'Of course he didn't come here to ask me out, I mean, what was I thinking,' she thought with a sarcastic inner voice. ˝Of course. Kowalski has a date.˝ The penguin was suprised at the tone Marlene was now talking in, 'that's strange, I haven't seen her this upset ever since that time after the gender incident'. ˝Yes, since we obviously can't handle romance, I was thinking that maybe you could help us with the organization.˝

Marlene sighed, on one paw, she was happy that someone finally came to ask her for advice, but on the other, she was still disapointed that the Skipper didn't come over to ask her out, but then again, this still was a chance to spend an entire day together. ˝I think we've all seen how you guys handle romance˝ she let out another sigh, ˝Okay, I'll help.˝

Meanwhile at the docks, a water monitor and a penguin were sneaking around. ˝Ok Rico, there are a lot of fish here, but like Skipper said, we only go for the best.˝ The mohawk wielding bird quickly nodded and then began sniffing the air, and like a st. hubert, he could detect the smells of individual fish amongst the combined stench. Rico began eagerly jumping. ˝You found something boy?˝ the penguin nodded again, ˝Ok, show me.˝

The two started making their way between the people, Rico sliding on his belly and Alexander running on all fours. They soon found the fishing boat they were looking for and boarded it by climbing the ropes with which it was tied. There wasn't anyone on board, so the quickly made their way beneath deck and found the freezer. ˝Would you like to open it or should I try,˝ asked the lizard.

Rico enthusiastically hacked up a lit stick of dinamite, ˝Kablamo!˝ he shouted. The monitor's eyes widened and he quickly snatched the TNT from the penguin. ˝On second thought, let me open the door,˝ he said while putting out the fuse.

At the HQ, ˝Private, I don't think, that being a gentleman is what attracted Doris to me, last night, I think that Alexander's advice did the job.˝

˝I'm sorry, but Skippah ordered me to turn you into a gentleman.˝

˝But I'm sure, if I just drink a little, I could get back my smoothness.˝

˝Kowalski! Getting drunk won't solve anything. What if you get married? Are you just gonna stay drunk for the rest of your life? You can't change who you really are!˝

˝But, isn't turning me into a gentleman bassically the same thing then?˝

Private rubbed his bottom beak thinking about what his friend had just said. ˝I think you're right. You'll just have to be yourself around Doris. There's no point in trying to change you.˝

Back at the otter enclousure, but this time inside the cave. ˝So, what are your orders?˝ Marlene couldn't help but giggle hearing Skipper in his commando mode, but deciding to try and use this time to drop her own hints, she went with it. ˝Well, I'm not exactly sure what Doris likes, but personally, I'd want candles, moonlight and a spanish guitar. And of course the plate of oysters layed out to spell my name.˝ She said that last part in a dreamy look in her eyes.

Skipper raised an eyebrow, ˝Sorry Marlene, but this isn't about what you would want, this is about what Doris wants.˝ The otter snapped out of the trance and groaned. ˝I'm sure it will work, just do as I say.˝

On a fishing boat at the docks, a lizard had just managed to open the refrigerator after an hour of trying, and then finally realizing, that it wasn't even locked. The door slowly opened and before them was a room filled with any fish your heart could desire. ˝Rico, something just came to my mind,˝ the penguin looked over to his friend, ˝Wha?˝

˝How are we going to carry these things back to the zoo?˝ Rico opened his beak and started pointing at it. ˝You do know, that regurgitated doesn't really pass as gourmet in this country,˝ responded Alexander. ˝Awww man.˝ The lizard then patted his back. ˝Don't worry, we'll find another solution.˝ They both scanned the room for anything they could use.

Alexander quickly noticed a relatively large styrofoam container (like a cooling box). ˝Rico, I'll take care of our ride, you get the goods.˝ The penguin noded and then they separated. ˝Also ,get something for the road too,˝ added the lizard.

Back at the zoo, an otter and a penguin were making their way to the central habitat. ˝So you're sure, Doris is going to like a serenade?˝ asked Skipper. ˝Yes, for the ninth time, she will. And just so you know, any girl would,˝ Marlene replied in an annoyed manner, but still was tried to send a subliminal message with that last statement.

˝Okay, okay, I get it. But where are we supposed to get a spanish guitar?˝ The otter cleared her throat, trying to get the penguins attention. He, on the other flipper, didn't get it and he just raised an eyebrow in confusion. Marlene let out a sigh in annoyance. ˝I have a spanish guitar back at my place.˝

˝Oh… well you could've mentioned that earlier. You go ahead and enter the HQ, I'll go back to your place and get the guitar.˝ Skipper left Marlene and once again entered the otter's cave. An sighed, watching the penguin leave, ˝I wish it was you and me in Kowalski's place right now.˝ She then turned around and proceeded to enter the base.

On the deck of the fishing boat, a penguin and a reptile had just finished filling up a cooling box with a couple of monkfish, two salmon and even a swordfish. They also added the necessary ice, to keep it fresh. They pushed the box into the water and then jumped onto it. ˝Now we just need a propeller and something to turn it.˝ Rico nodded and hacked up a power drill and the other requested item.

˝I hope that thing's water resistant, because otherways, we'll be pushing this thing up the Hudson river.˝ The penguin shrugged and combined the two items. ˝Arrgh it be a pirate's life for us,˝ shouted the lizard when Rico fired up the makeshift engine, on the makeshift boat, and they went off.

At the HQ, Private stopped trying to teach Kowalski on how to be a gentleman, and was instead focusing on his appearance. ˝Private, despite the fact that I can wear it very well, I don't think the tuxedo is necessary,˝ said Kowalski while looking at his reflection in the mirror. ˝Now that you mention it, there really isn't that much of a difference.˝ And indeed there wasn't, he basically looked the same, but with more edges.

Right then Marlene jumped in. ˝Hey guys,˝ she greeted. The two penguins turned to greet back and she noticed the suit. ˝Wow Kowalski, you look,… not that much different.˝ Kowalski decided to still take it as a compliment, ˝Thank you very much, but just so you know, I'm already taken.˝

˝Yeah, I heard about your date with Doris.˝ Kowalski looked at himself again in the mirror and fixed his tie, ˝Did Skipper ask for your help?˝ She nodded, ˝He'll come soon, he just went back to my place to get my guitar. Oh, by the way do you know how to play one?˝ The smart penguin turned back to the otter. ˝Indeed I do, why, what do you have in mind?˝ Marlene's answer was interrupted by Skipper who had just entered.

˝Why are you wearing a monkey suit soldier?˝ asked the leader noticing his lieutenant's tuxedo. Private slapped his forehead. ˝Okay, I get! The smoking isn't necesary.˝ They were all shocked by his reaction, because they rarely saw him like this. Soon Skipper stepped forward and handed the guitar to Marlene before talking to the youngest penguin, ˝So Private, how did the training go?˝

Kowalski answered in instead, ˝Actually Skipper, I believe Doris should just meet the real me, not some drunk or high class version of the original.˝ The leader rubbed his bottom beak and gave it a thought, ˝Hmmm, being yourself, that might actually work. I guess there's no point in hiding who you really are.˝ The captain then scanned the HQ, ˝Rico and Alexander haven't returned yet, if those two fail, this whole thing goes down.

Just having gone upstream of the Hudson river and then carrying a container full of fish and ice on their shoulders, a penguin and a monitor just entered the central park zoo. They soon reached the penguin habitat and entered the enclousure. The sound of them jumping on the floe alerted everyone inside and they jumped out. ˝Voilà, as requested, enough fish to feed an army, but worthy of the queen,˝ said Alexander, proudly gesturing towards the box.

˝Good, and not a moment to soon,˝ responded Skipper and looking at the clock tower. ˝The rondevu is in three hours. Rico, get the food ready and don't just turn it into sushi.˝ Rico saluted and entered the HQ. ˝Alexander, help me get this fish inside.˝ The lizard gave a nod and they both proceeded to opening the container and carrying the fish one by one inside.

The three hours flew by fast. Rico went all out preparing the food, Marlene taught Kowalski a serenade and the rest of the team left again and returned with candles and a bocquet. Once finished, Skipper huddled them up. ˝So everyone knows the plan. First comes Kowalski with the serenade. After he's done, we come and set everything up. From there on, you're on he's on his own.˝ Kowalski gave a nod and then they broke the huddle and made their way up the ladder.

˝Go Kowalski, you can tell us how it went tomorrow,˝ ordered Skipper. ˝Actually,˝ interupted Alexander, ˝a bro doesn't talk about his dates, that's what makes us bros, not chicks.˝ Marlene rolled her eyes hearing the lizard, ˝And where exactly does it say that?˝ The monitor pulled out a book out of his duffel bag. ˝Right here. The Bro Code, by Barney Stinson.˝

Private took the book and opened up a random page. He raised an eyebrow not understanding that particular rule. ˝Ummm, Skippah? I don't get number 69.˝ The leader's eyes widened as he took a look. ˝I'll tell you when your older,˝ he said and pulled the book out of the Private's flippers.

˝Can I go now? I'm already sweating like pig here, which is not at all, since penguins don't sweat, but I would be sweating if I could.˝ Skipper glared at his team mate. ˝That would be 50 cents in the show off jar, but I'll let that one fly since it's a big night for you. Ok, now we've wasted enough time here and the sun's already set.˝

The smart penguin gave a last salute, threw Marlene's guitar across his back and started waddling towards thedolphin's pool. Before disappearing out of sight, he turned around one last time with a smile on his beak. ˝Thanks again for all your help.˝ Skipper returned the smile, along with the rest of the team. ˝Anytime soldier.˝

**Like I said, I never wanted to write this chapter, my original idea was to have the dinner on the guy's night, but things kinda got out of my hands. The next chapter is comming soon and will begin on the following morning. Title – Restocking day.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**7 – Restocking Day**

The next morning. Sleeping In the top bunk was the tallest penguin. He was dreaming about the previous night. His date had gone well and he was smilling in his sleep. In the second highest bunk was Rico. The team medic had removed his bandages the night before and the penguin could now finally sleep without »restraints«. Below him, was their leader. His flippers on the side, ready to strike the alarm clock the instant it goes off. And of course in the last bunk was the private, cuddling with his lunacorn doll.

The alarm let out half a ring, before it was stopped by Skipper. All the birds opened their eyes hearing it, and they all jumped out off bed and onto the ground. The leader turned to his team mates, ˝Men, today's the day. Somebody get that reptile and get him up to speed.˝ Private yawned first, but then replied with his cheerfull voice, ˝Aye, aye Skippah.˝ They watched him leave and then proceeded with their individual morning rituals.

It was the day of the year where the penguins all went out and gathered supplies to get them through untill next year, and no, not for hibernation. The birds went and refilled their storage with materials used mainly for their weapons and inventions which, in turn, are later used on missions. Unfortunately, the date was the same every year, so this time it landed on a monday.

Kowalski made list: ˝3 rolls of aluminium sheeting, five kilometers of cooper cables, some medical supplies, hydrocarbons, acids, bases, alkalis and halogenes. You think that's enough wires, I mean it sounds a lot but it's only about three miles?˝ asked Kowalski going over the list again. The leader rolled his eyes: ˝Yes I'm sure.˝

˝And how exactly are we supposed to move all those things?˝ asked Alexander in a doubtfull tone. ˝I was hoping you would ask,˝ replied Kowalski, pulling out some sort of raygun and demonstrating it's effect on a tuna fish Rico was just about to eat. The fish shrank and the blast happy penguin started panicking and jumping around. ˝I see, a shrink ray, but what are going to do about the reenlargement?˝ asked the lizard. The penguin responded with a confident smile. ˝We will use my super ray. Which unfortunately for us, doesn't come in a pocket size variety.˝

˝If you two are done, I'd like to go on with the plan Kowalski.˝ The smart penguin pulled out his clipboard. ˝Right, our first destination is a warehouse at the docks. There we will aquire the aluminium and cooper. Next we go to the Lenox hill hospital. It's a large enough institute to not miss a few items, but we will still have to be careful. And last but not least is of course the building in midtown where we got the Macguffium 239.˝

˝Why don't we just split up, I'm sure Alexandah and I can go to the hospital ourselves, while the rest of you go to the docks,˝ suggested the smallest penguin. ˝You know very well that I need at least three birds with the metal Private. And our credo clearly states…˝ he stopped after noticing the monitor. ˝Hmmm, Kowalski. If we do that, how much time would we save?˝ The lieutenant moved around some beads on his abacus and got the numbers. ˝Considering the fewer potty breaks and the divided work, we would save at leat 2,63 hours, give or take 17 seconds.˝

˝I like those numbers. Ok, we'll do it. We just have make sure to regroup before heading to the laboratory in midtown.˝ Alexander and Private gave a nod. Skipper then continued, ˝I suggest we take the zoo cart to the docks, you two can go by foot, since the hospital is only two blocks away. Now, any more questions?˝ The lizard stepped forth, ˝Yes, I've put a replacement in my habitat, but what about you guys?˝

˝Animatronically modified zoovenier shop penguins. They can smile and or wave, which ever we want,˝ bragged Kowalski. ˝Ok, any other question?˝ asked the leader again. There was silence, ˝Ok then, let's go.˝ They decided to use the sewers to get to their destinations, in order not to be seen, so they used the metal door to exit the HQ. Just when the door closed, the fishbowl moved and down the hatch jumped an also familiar mammal. ˝Hey guys,˝ she greeted but soon noticed that no one was there, ˝Guys?˝ she asked, hoping for a response. Marlene sighed, ˝Maybe we're just not meant to be.˝ The otter then left the base with her head down.

In the wast sewer sistem of the Big Apple the team made it to a fork in the tunels and stopped the cart. ˝The hospital's that way, we're going this way,˝ The monitor and the chubby penguin jumped off the cart, gave a last salute and then the two teams went in separate directions. ˝Burn some rubber Rico, I have a »Black Pearl« I'm planning on bottling up tonight,˝ ordered the captain. The blast happy penguin nodded and quickly hacked up a brick to aid Kowalski in pushing the pedals.

˝This is demeaning. I should be on navigation, why am I the one operating these things?˝complained the smart penguin. ˝Because soldier, the route's the same every year and Private isn't here,˝ responded Skipper, Kowalski grumbled something and continued with his job. The trio easily found their way around the sewers and soon arrived beneath the designated warehouse.

Since it wasn't their first time there, they already had a ladder set up, to enter the storage facility. Skipper was the first up the ladder and he slightly lifted the lid to take a look. ˝Hoover dam! We've got company,˝ he said, seeing forklifts driving around the place, ˝Looks like they were expecting us this year.˝ Kowalski slapped his forehead: ˝Or maybe they're here because it's Monday.˝ Skipper rubbed his bottom beak and gave it a thought. ˝Maybe, just maybe. We better change our annual restocking day to yesterdays date.˝ Kowalski groaned hearing his leader, knowing that that won't work, but still said nothing.

˝Looks like we'll just take them all out. Follow my lead,˝ ordered Skipper jumping out of the hole. A few seconds later, there was no conscious human in the warehouse left. Actually there only were the three that were seen the first time. But now, instead of working, they were just spinning around in their forklifts. ˝Worst stakeout I've ever seen,˝ said the captain dusting off his flippers.

˝Rico, take command of one of those things and get me some rolls, and I don't mean the kind with cabbage,˝ the mohawk wielding penguin didn't hesitate and quickly took control of a forklift by pushing the driver out of his seat. He then disappeared between the numerous shelves. ˝Kowalski, I believe we've got some wires to find.˝ The smart penguin gave a nod and they too disapeared.

Meanwhile, having arried at the hospital, a monitor and a penguin just emerged from a toilet gasping for air. ˝Good thing we beat the morning bowel movement,˝ joked the lizard, but was only met by a glare from the Private. ˝Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, and besides, at least we got here faster. The penguin slowly shook his head and left the toilet shook off the water. ˝Let's just take the long way around next time,˝ he said exiting the cabin, soon followed by the lizard.

˝You know, ironically, the supplies are located in the supply closet,˝ began the lizard trying to start a conversation with the penguin. ˝Actually, I believe that's kinda obvious,˝ replied the Private …akward silence… ˝Let's use the air vents to get to it, it'll be better than walking around the hallways.˝ The penguin responded with a nod, agreeing with the monitor.

After half an hour of crawling through the vents and checking the openings, the two found the suplly closet. ˝Yes, finally,˝ cheered Private, jumping into the small room, ˝grab what you need, and let's go.˝ The lizard followed him down and turned to the penguin with a serious look on his face, ˝Umm, Private. This might be the wrong kind of supply closet.˝ The penguin took a look around and noticed brooms and mops. ˝Owww, now I get it. It's a broom closet.˝ Alexander smiled, but then the door knob started turning. Their eyes widened, ˝HIDE!˝ they both screamed.

They each found a hiding spot between some bottles of cleaning liquid on the lowest shelves in opposite sides of the room. A janitor entered the room and kneeled down, looking for something specific. He was getting closer to Private's hiding place. Sweat started running down the penguins head. The man reached out his hand and grabbed the bottle in front of the bird. Private closed his eyes fearing what will happen next.

˝What the!˝ yelled the man. The penguin opened his eyes again and looked at what had happened. The janitor was still kneeling, but was now facing the opposite direction, trying to pick up an overturned bottle that was spilling something on to the ground. ˝Private, get out!˝ the penguin looked up and saw Alexander on the top shelf holding a glass bottle. The small penguin looked again at the janitor and then waddled, as fast as he could, towards the door.

The lizard threw the bottle at the ground and then also ran for the door. The janitor flinched hearing the shattering glass. Vapour then started rising where the two spilled liquids met. The man's eyelids became heavy. He started feeling drowsy and then simply fell over. On the other side of the now closed door, a monitor and a penguin were panting.

Back at the warehouse, the required rolls of aluminium and cooper wire were gathered. ˝Commencing shrinking now,˝ said Kowalski firing his raygun. The items shrunk to a fraction of it's original size, and Rico quickly swallowed it all. ˝Good, now let's get out of here before the humans…˝ Skipper wasn't able to finish, since he was interrupted by groaning.

The humans were begining to wake up. ˝We've got what we need. Let's go! Go! Go!˝ the three started sliding towards the hatch. The two workers, still on their circling forklifts, slowly began turning their steering wheels, while waking up. The two started heading towards each other at about 10 kilometers per hour and were going to crash right above the sewer grate, cutting off the penguin's only exit. ˝Faster!˝ ordered the leader and they all pushed themselves with one foot and sped up a little.

They just barely made it past the narrowing forks and entered the sewers, closing the lid on their way in. Climbing down the ladder they heard a loud bang. ˝And that, my friends, is the sound of two forklifts, falling over,˝ said Skipper with a smirk on his face.

Back at the hospital, Private and Alexander just caught their breaths again. ˝Is he going to be Ok?˝ asked the concerned penguin. The lizard formed an evil smile. Private gulped, fearing the worst. ˝Don't worry. That was just bleach and acetone. Together they formed chloroform which just knocked him out.˝ The penguin wiped his forehead in relief, but then remembered the reason why they even came here. ˝Oh, right. We still have to find that supply closet. They both scanned the area and their jaw/beak dropped at what they saw.

The bathroom, where they entered the air vent, and next to it, a door with »Medical Supplies« written on it. They both slapped their foreheads and entered the room. ˝Take the look out position while I fill up my bag.˝ Private nodded and left open a crack in the door to look. The lizard quickly made it through his shopping list (because that is a skill only men posses). He took bandages, syringes, scalpels,… drugs and steroids are of course located in the pharmacy, but they're meant for humans.

˝Ok, I've got everything. Let's just make sure we take the right direction in the air vents this time.˝ Private turned around and gave him a stern look. ˝What?˝ the penguin's expression didn't change. The lizard groaned, ˝Fine, we'll look for something other than the toilet.˝ Private smiled, ˝Good. I saw some laundry shoots next to the broom closet. Let's use those.˝ Before Alexander could say anything, Private already ran out of the room and jumped into the »slide«. The lizard ran after him and also entered the shoots.

They both fell into a basket filled with bloodstained clothes. The two jumped out and headed towards the exit. ˝Looks like the laundry lady hasn't started her shift yet,˝ said Private. ˝Yeah, finally a lucky break,˝ added Alexander. They made their way across a hall and up a staircase. The doors leading outside, were in front of them. ˝I'm feeling like the day you guys left me out. Freedom was so close back then and yet so far,˝ the penguin looked over to his friend.

The lizard took a deep breath, ˝What are we waiting for? Let's leave this place!˝ They exited into the hospital parking lot. There weren't that many people there. It was about noon, so they were mostly on lunch break. The monitor noticed a parked ambulance with open back doors. ˝Wait here,˝ he instructed to the penguin before disappearing into the van. Private did as told and just watched. It didn't take long for him to reemerge with something in his hands.

˝What's that?˝ he asked, pointind at the box like contraption in the lizard's hands. ˝It's a portable defibrilator. It's used to aid in CPR,˝ explained Alexander and put the item into his bag with the rest. ˝You see any sewer grates around?˝ he then asked and they both took a look around. Private soon spotted one and they went over to it, but faced a dilemma when they noticed their lack of tools. ˝I wish Rico were here,˝ muttered the penguin. ˝Don't worry soldier. You've got Alexander.˝ The lizard bend over and lifted the lid (cartoon characters seem to lift those thing with ease, but the truth is that they weigh around 50 kilos). ˝Go! I don't know how much longer I can hold this thing.˝

Private did as instructed and entered the sewers. He was soon followed by his team mate and the sound metal slamming. The penguin looked around. ˝Hey, it's the fork where we separated,˝ he cheered. The two were soon met with moving lights. ˝Nice timing, I'm impressed,˝ said Skipper on the zoo cart. ˝We just came down, we haven't even had time to sit,˝ replied the Private. The leader motioned to them to hop on the cart.

˝Rico, midtown, fast!˝ the mohawk wielding penguin nodded enthusiastically and they sped off, as fast as an electric golf cart could carry them. Due to the low traffic (in the sewers – no crap) the team quickly got to the site of the building. They left the sewers through a lid in front of the main entrance and started walking towards the front door. ˝Alexandah, where's your bag?˝ The lizard looked over to the small penguin, ˝It's full, it would've only been only dead weight.˝

˝Oh, Ok then,˝ replied Private. The five of them entered the lobby. There was only one security guard there. He was sitting at his desk reading a newspaper and not even noticing the door open. The penguins and monitor simply walked past him and entered the elevator. They descended into the lowest floor. The trip took quite some time. The elevator music started going on everyones nerves, and Rico even wanted to take out the sound speaker with his bazooka, but was forunatelly stopped by the others.

Eventually the team arrive at their floor and the elevator doors opened. There was a long hallway with doors on it's sides, eachwas labeled with the kind of material stored behind it. Like a small child in a toy store, Kowalski started running down the hall, looking into each room and checking it's contents. ˝KOWALSKI!˝ yelled the leader, snapping his lieutenant out of the state he was in.

˝Right,˝ the smart penguin cleared his throat, ˝follow my lead and let's start gathering.˝ Their first stop was the hydrocarbon storage room. There Kowalski was shrinking one barrel after another and stuffing it into their animal suit case (Rico). ˝Hey Rico, check this out,˝ called Alexander. The penguin walked over to him. ˝Look what I found,˝ he said pointing at a barrel, ˝it's toluene.˝ Rico turned his head to the side not knowing what he was trying to say. ˝It's basically the main ingredient of TNT,˝explained the monitor.

Rico cheered and began hugging the barrel, but suddenly it disappeared from his embrace. He looked around panicking and then noticed the battery sized and cilinder shapped object in it's place. ˝Phew,˝ he uttered and proceeded to swallow the item. ˝Is that all Kowalski?˝ asked the bored Skipper. ˝Yes. And now for the bases.˝ The leader groaned. They walked into different rooms and basically emptied them all as well. The last substances on their list were the acids.

In that room, Kowalski was, like before, shrinking the different containers in the room. Rico was of course on ingestion dutty, Private and Alexander were bringing the items over to Kowalski and Skipper was just lying on a table, bored out of his mind. ˝This is the last one,˝ said the Private, rolling a gas tank towards his team mate. ˝Wait a second,˝ said the lieutenant, stopping his friend and taking a closer look at what he was rolling. ˝This is hydrogen sulfide, not hydrosulfuric acid. And you'd think that a fine institute like this would differentiate between the two. Just put it back where you found it.˝ Private began pushing it back, but he accidentally hit the went of the tank and gas started leaking. Hearing the sound of the leakage, Kowalski quickly turned around and his eyes widened, ˝Everyone out! Fast!˝

They did as told and left the room, closing the door behind them. Kowalski was the only one panting, but that was due to panick, not being tired. ˝That was close, that thing's both poisonus and flamable. I'm actually suprised there isn't a lockdown,˝ said the smart penguin. But he barelly finished when an alarm went off. ˝Gas leak detected. Complete lockdown of basement levels initialized,˝ said a robotic voice comming from somewhere. The penguins heard a noise and looked at the ceiling. What looked like ten inch steel doors, was being lowered down the entire lenght of the hall..

Skipper didn't even have to give an order. They all knew what to do. The penguins started sliding back towards the elevator they came from. Alexander was running on all fours with only Private behind him. They were going making their way beneath the doors, each time with less room to spare. The last one was soon in sight, but chances were, it was going to be tight. The lizard didn't wan't to risk it. He stopped, and when Private slid by, he grabbed him by a flipper and a leg, and lunged him forward, before continuing with his. The small penguin flew past his team mates screaming and was the first in safety.

He was soon followed by the remaining penguins. Their tail feathers had already brushed against the dropping door. In a desperate attempt to make it, Alexander did a straight leg slide. He would have madded if he hadn't stopped for Private, but he did. The penguins heard the door shut, followed by a scream. They turned around and froze. Their eyes widened and their beaks dropped. Skipper quickly shielded Private's eyes. No child should ever be forced to see such a scene.

The monitor's left arm was stuck beneath the door.˝What are you waiting for Kowalski,˝ the lieutenant looked at his leader, ˝override the lockdown already. We aren't leaving anyone behind,˝ ordered the leader. Kowalski panickly started looking for an acess to the electrical grid. He would've settled for anything, but there wasn't even an electrical socket in the hallway. He looked over to his leader with a blank expression and slowly shook his head. The leader clenched his beak and closed his eyes. He was angry that there wasn't anything he could do.

˝Rico, chainsaw!˝ Skipper opened his eyes hearing the order. He saw the weapons expert regurgitating the requested item, without giving it much thought. The lizard caught the saw, grabbed it's string with his right hand and pushed it away with his legs in order to start it. The penguins looked at him again with blank expressions. And just like that, he started sawing off his arm. He was cuttin it right where the rotator cuff is. Blood poured from the wound, chunks of flesh were thrown back by the chainsaw. It didn't take him long to reach the bone.

The lizard put down the saw and grabbed his left shoulder. He gave it a quick strong tug and dislocated his left arm once again. The penguins watched in horror as he pushed himself of the door, the last of the tissue connecting him with his arm tore. The lizard stood up and grabbed the spot where his arm just was.. ˝Let's go,˝ he said and started walking towards the elevator. The birds followed without a word, still in shock. Private was glad he didn't have to witness the events that just took place, but sounds he heard and the severed arm beneath the door gave him a clear picture.

Skipper and Kowalski made a ladder and pressed the button to take them back to the lobby. ˝Thanks for saving me Alexandah,˝ said the Private, but avoided eye contact. ˝No need to thank me, better me than you,˝ he smiled. ˝Oh come on, what's with the silence?˝ he asked with a cheerful voice. The leader raised an eyebrow and looked at him. ˝I think silence is the appropriate response to your sacrifice.˝

˝What, this?˝ asked the lizard, removing his right hand from his shoulder, ˝I thought you read my personnel file?˝ Where the gaping wound was just minutes ago, were now scales. Soon it started looking like something was pushing out from beneath it (he he, shoulderburster). The penguins stepped closer, and they could see now, that it was a new arm growing. Alexander clenched his jaw, regrowing a limb was actually more painful than losing one. The new arm looked exactly like the old one, except for the claws, which popped out in the end.

˝Oh sweet pain, where would we be without you?˝ joked the lizard, looking at his new limb. Kowalski screamed like a school girl, he wasn't this excited ever since he saw the L.E.M.R. ˝Do you know the endless possibilities of this, imagine the tests I can make,˝ alexander decided to burst his bubble. ˝Sorry, but I've already made pretty much every test on myself. If you want the results, I'd be happy to share them with you.˝ The penguin's head dropped, ˝Awww, but there's no fun in that.˝

The monitor stood up and looked over to Skipper, ˝I'm sorry I left evidence behind.˝ The leader blinked a few times, remembering the arm. ˝Don't sweat it soldier, humans are dumb. There's no way they'll connect it to the zoo.˝ He then patted the lizard's back, ˝but tell me, would you have cut off your arm if it didn't grow back?˝ The remaining three birds looked at Alexander, waiting for his answer. ˝No, because I wouldn't have a limb to lose.˝ the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. They all slowly walked out.

**Actually, a shrink ray isn't possible, but it was, than the shrunk Items mass would stay the same. Toluene really is the main ingredient in TNT. It's what the lat »T« stand for. The chloroform reaction is also true. But I'm not sure if monitors actually regrow limbs. Next story is going to focu on my OC, I'll also write a oneshot about his past and the first time he lost that arm.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**8 – The night's still young**

**Reader discretion is advised. If you cannot stand seeing the word "BLOOD" or if you faint at the sight of it, then you are stupid and cannot be helped.**

It's night, way past closing hours and the team of penguins and a monitor is walking towards the main entrance. ˝So Kowalski, explain to me again, why didn't we take more candy from that stand?˝ asked the lizard. ˝Simple, because the equation concerning our sweets consumption isn't linear but is more like a black hole,˝ explained the lieutenant. ˝Sorry, I don't speak physics, can you put it a little simpler?˝ Kowalski sighed: ˝The normal laws of quantum mechanics don't work here. It doesn't matter how much candy we have, the consumption time is always the same. Exactly 1.4932 days.˝ explained the smart penguin.

˝Are you two coming already?˝ asked the annoyed leader already standing at the secret entrance into the zoo. it was the one behind the poster with the penguins on it. The two followed their leader and they were soon on the other side of the wall. ˝Well it's only 8 o'clock, any missions planned for the evening?˝ asked Alexander while they were walking towards the penguin exhibit. ˝Negative,˝ responded the leader, ˝Rico is going to empty his stomach, Kowalski will enlarge the items in the morning and I think we can leave the medical supplies with you.˝ The lizard nodded.

˝But other than that, we've got the evening off,˝ continued the leader. ˝Cool. I've got to finish AC brotherhood before Revelations comes out anyway.˝ They soon arrived to the penguin habitat where they said their farewells to the lizard and separated. The penguins entered their habitat and Rico began emptying his stomach in a corner.

˝So, what are your plans for the evening men?˝ asked the leader. ˝Well I've got another date with the cetacean of my dreams,˝ Kowalski had a dreamy look in his eyes saying that. He could already see his life in front of him. A beautiful wife, a lovely home, genius kids… wait, kids. That might be a problem. ˝…is that clear?˝ the smart penguin shook himself out of his daydream realizing his captain was talking to him. ˝What?˝ he asked. ˝Like I said before. I won't stand in the way of love. You can go visit your girlfriend whenever you're off duty. Just make sure you're back before midnight. I need you rested in the morning. Is that clear?˝

˝Yes sir!˝ replied Kowalski and saluted. He quickly exited the HQ. He was simply overjoyed. The leader the turned to the Private. ˝Oh, I going to the Park. They're playing the play whose name we shall not speak from Shakespeare.˝ Skipper raised an eyebrow: ˝That's an… interesting title.˝ The small penguin giggled. ˝No Skippah, they say the play is cursed and saying it's name brings bad luck,˝ explained the Private. ˝Ok… just make sure you don't bring any of this curse back here.˝ The chubby penguin nodded and slowly made his way over to the ladder.

The captain looked over to the corner where Rico was supposed to be, but he wasn't. The items he had regurgitated were lying on the floor, but there was no sign of him. 'Probably took his lady out for a spin,' thought the leader and waddled over to the makeshift table. He sat down on a cinder block and pulled out a box from underneath the table. He let out a snicker, ˝A penguin and a doll, maybe we should get that guy a real girlfriend someday.˝

Skipper then let out a sigh. ˝Man, I wish I had someone I'd love.˝ He proceeded with opening the box he had and laying out it's contents on the table. It was an original »Black Pearl« from the 4th Pirates of the Caribbean movie. He had acquired it a few days after the premiere and hadn't found the time to put the thing together.

At the reptile house. The doors slowly opened and entering was Alexander. He slowly began walking toward the other side of the building. The lights were flickering. Some were burned out, others were just loosely screwed into place. Walking down the hall he was met with glares. There were may reptiles who had lost their freedom privileges. This place was the closest thing to a prison out here. Since he was let out, by a force for good, the monitor was considered a traitor.

He was getting closer to his »cell«, carrying his duffel bag in his right hand and anxious to start his video game marathon. But his thoughts were interrupted by a noise. The monitor stopped in his tracks. He dropped the bag, turned around and started scanning the area. ˝Anybody having trouble sleeping?˝ he asked, still seeing no one. ˝You could say that,˝ said a voice from somewhere.

Alexander quickly began turning his head trying to find the source of the voice. ˝Down here,˝ it said again. The lizard looked down and spotted a poison dart frog in front of him. He bent over, trying to get as closely as possible to the little guy. ˝You want me to get you a warm glass of milk?˝ he asked with a sarcastic, taunting voice. But the amphibian only answered with a glare. ˝Do you know who you're speaking to?˝ he asked, trying to sound tough.

The lizard looked at him one more time. ˝Someone who's really, really short,˝ he replied. ˝My name's Barry, and around here, I'm top reptile. You get the traitor?˝ The monitor let out a laugh. ˝What's so funny?˝ asked, the now, furious frog. Alexander wiped a tear from his eye, ˝Sorry, but I find that hard to believe.˝ Barry threw him an evil smile, ˝I may not look tough, but you could say that I'm sort of untouchable around here. And that gives me a few lackeys around here.˝ A slithering was heard. The monitor quickly turned to find it's source.

He noticed that two habitats were now open. One was Barry's and the other one was… a sound came from behind him and he quickly dodged to the left. He just barely managed to get away from the jaws of a really long snake. It was Savio. The biggest boa this zoo had to offer. ˝Urgh, you missed. If you want things done right, you've got to do them yourself,˝ said the frog and started hopping towards the monitor. Alexander stood up and dusted himself off. He saw the amphibian approaching, he smiled confidently. ˝Are you sure you wouldn't rather have your nanny over there fight me.

Savio coiled together, ready to strike again. ˝Hold it!˝ ordered the frog, ˝This guy's mine.˝ Alexander just stood there. He was certain he could take any hit this guy would give him. The inhabitants of the remaining enclosures stepped to their respective glasses. They wanted a show, they wanted to see what happens to a prisoner, gone good. Despite the fact they all knew there wasn't going to be much fighting, they still watched in anticipation. The monitor noticed their audience. ˝Wow, big crowd. Hope I don't humiliate you too much,˝ said the lizard and crossed his arms.

Barry's eye started twitching, ˝What the hell is wrong with you? Do you really think you'll win?˝ The lizard looked into a blank space. He looked like he was thinking about it. He then turned back to him opponent and gave him a nod with a smile on his face. Something now finally snapped in Barry's head. He lunged at the monitor, who still just stood there, not even flinching. The frog landed on Alexander's chest, directly above his crossed arm. ˝I didn't think it was possible but yes, that was even weaker then,… weaker… then…˝ the lizard couldn't finish his trash talk.

He felt a sudden weakness overcome him. Yellow boils started spreading from the area of the touch. The monitor simply fell on his back. And Barry hopped off him. ˝He'll be out for about thirty hours and he'll be safe to eat in about six.˝ The boa made a bow and wrapped the tip of his tail around the paralyzed lizard. He threw him into the water monitor habitat and was followed by the duffel bag. ˝Soon, my midnight snack, soon,˝ said Savio, slowly closing the glass.

What is the color you see when you close your eyes. You know it's there, but if you try to actually take a look at it, you notice you can't. It can be the most annoying and the most intriguing thing at the same time… oh to hell with it. Alexander's eyes shot open. The events that took place just came back to him. His blood started to boil, that might probably wasn't an exaggeration since he was under his heating lamp. He stood up and noticed he was in his habitat. He looked out and saw the frog and the boa playing some card game.

He punched the button he had installed to open his habitat from the inside, and the glass dropped. Surprised, Barry and Savio both looked over to where the noise came. They saw the monitor, and he didn't look happy. He was breathing like an angry bull was and slowly walking towards the two. The amphibian gulped at first, but then remembered what he was. A confident smile appeared across his face and he jumped in front of Alexander. He slowly started clapping, to taunt him, ˝I'm impressed. It only took you 5 hours to burn through my poison.˝ The lizard smiled in response. ˝Let's see how you'll handle another dosage.˝

Barry once again jumped at the monitor, but this time he was caught by Alexander's right hand. He brought him up to eye-level. The two had a stare down with confident smiles across both their faces. But soon Barry started sweating. ˝He, he, (gulp) uh,… why aren't you paralyzed?˝ he asked with, a now, nervous smile. The lizard's turned to an evil one, ˝Why don't you take a look inside me find it out yourself.˝ Alexander opened his mouth and started bringing Barry to it.

The little frog saw what was going to happen next and he wasn't about to go down as a lunch, ˝Savio!˝ he called. The boa launched himself at the monitor, knocking him over in the process and also freeing the frog. He was lucky he hadn't touched the amphibian. He may be a big reptile, but he still wasn't immune to his venom. Savio quickly got the upper hand,… right… upper something, and coiled around the struggling lizard. The monitor was now caught in a hug of doom.

Alexander was still trying to break free, when the snake brought his head down to him, ˝You know, I actually prefer this method. There is no sport in eating an unconscious victim,˝ the monitor didn't care about the small talk. He was trying to turn his claws outward, but the grip was just to tight. The snake now whispered, ˝You know, if you did take out that little pest, I would become the number one around here,˝ Alexander stopped his struggling and looked up, ˝I'd make you my right hand man. What do you say?˝ The lizard didn't even have to give it a thought he just responded with his signature evil grin.

Savio sighed, ˝Oh well, it's a shame… but you've got to do what you've got to do. Each time you exhale, the coil is going to get tighter, until your final breath. Oh by the way. Any last requests before your heart explodes?˝ Alexander looked into the snake's eyes. ˝How about a kiss?˝ he asked, before biting down on the boa's body and pulling back, leaving a gaping wound where he had struck. Savio quickly pulled away from him. But he couldn't do it fast enough. The lizard had already turned his claws outwards when he felt the grip loosen and left lacerations across the snake's body.

Safely in a corner, Savio looked at the wounds he had received in his carelessness. A furry was building up inside him. ˝What are you waiting for?˝ the boa turned to the side and saw his »boss«, ˝Take him out already!˝ he ordered. The snake looked back to his opponent. Alexander was just standing there beneath the light. He swallowed the skin that was still in his mouth and then wiped the blood from his mouth.

˝You know what the difference is between sparing with the penguins and fighting you guys?˝ he asked while cracking his neck. ˝I can use my blades against you,˝ he said and cracked his knuckles. Barry gulped, ˝Come on Savio… crush him already.˝ The boa was getting nervous, but he wasn't about to let some punk slice him up and let him get away with it. Again, Savio lunged himself at the monitor, who he simply moved slightly to the right and was about to cut again. But the boa had planned for this. He bent his body and avoided the sharp claws.

Alexander was then knocked back by the snake's tail, which soon followed, and flew right into his jaws. Savio held his opponent, by the side of his rib cage, with his mouth. He was holding tight not willing to let go. The monitor didn't bother with opening the mouth, he instead wrapped his tail around the long boa and then made a swing at his eyes. Savio quickly let go to avoid the strike, but instead of falling to the ground, the lizard swung around and was now on the snake's back.

How many ways are there to kill a snake. Smashing, shooting, burning,… , heck, you could just take a truck and run him over. But those weren't really the options available right here. Would punching do the trick, or would the limber body easily take them all. Could he stay close enough to deliver the necessary cuts, or would he receive mortal wound before his opponent would. But can you strangle a snake?

Alexander decided to go for it. He wrapped his arms and legs around the snake. His grip tightened. And Savio began swinging around like a rodeo bull. The monitor's grip stayed firm, until he was smashed against some glass. He was forced to let go and he fell to the ground. The boa grabbed him with his mouth and threw him into the monitor's exhibit again. This time he smashed the electronic opening system on the inside before closing the door.

He was completely exhausted. ˝That was pathetic,˝ Savio turned to the side again and saw Barry. ˝You could've killed him already.˝ The snake bit his lip. He wanted to stand up to the runt so badly, but knew the consequences of such actions. ˝If I were you I would…˝ The frog was interrupted by the sound of glass cracking. They turned around and saw Alexander. There was blood running down the side of his body from the wound, Savio's bite left. There was also some blood on the glass where the punch had landed.

He took a few more swings. Cracks spread, but the glass remained in one piece. The liquid tissue we call blood, was now dripping from the lizards knuckles. His knuckles and fingers were deformed. He obviously broke several bones punching the glass. The amphibian and reptile took a step back. ˝One more time!˝ screamed the lizard. He turned to the side and elbowed the glass. And finally made it through. He took a few steps back and then charged towards the glass. It shattered and he landed on the other side. There were a couple of new cuts, but nothing serious. He started pulling on each finger in order to set the bones.

He turned his head to the right and saw Barry and Savio shaking on the other side of the reptile house. ˝Go on. He's practically dead. Just finish him off already,˝ ordered the frog, but the confidence from before was gone. The boa shook off the feeling of fear. The frog was right, he can barely walk. The snake coiled together and prepared for his last strike. He once again lunged towards the lizard. But this time, Alexander didn't dodge.

The open mouth of the long reptile was flying at him. And right before it got to him, he jammed his right arm in the corners of the serpent's jaws to keep them open and used his left hand to keep the snake from backing away. He stood still, the energy of the charge didn't even move him. Savio saw a last grin on the monitor's face, before he jumped back into his habitat through the hole in the glass, pulling in the boa with him.

˝I would ask you, if you had any last words, but it seems that, monitor got your tongue,˝ said Alexander and then impaled the snake onto the broken glass. He started making jerks to the left and right. The snake struggled, but he simply couldn't escape the grip. The lizard was cutting off his head and his victim was feeling every drop of pain that came from it. He continued until he decapitated his opponent. The headless body was now stll wiggling around on the floor, and the bodiless head was still biting down on the arm.

He noticed the later and smashed his arm against the wall, breaking the head's jaw in the process. He watched the remains of the snake fall to the ground and the body come to a still. He then looked over to the poison dart frog shaking in the corner. He growled at him and the amphibian let out an »eep«, before hopping to his own habitat and closing the door.

Alexander looked around the reptile house. Blood and the shattered glass on the floor. The beheaded snake, the shocked spectators, that were watching the show. He sighed, ˝Well, better start cleaning. He began by dragging the snake's body into the basement levels of his habitat.

Meanwhile, at the RRS habitat, behind some bushes (imagine sounds that these things make). ˝»Cats fighting«, »Chainsaw«, Meow, »dynamite explosion« (cue the fire coming from behind the bushes). Oh, Rico.˝

**How did you like. Not much science this time, although a snakes head does still have reflexes for a while after it is cut of. But theoretically, an animal's brain should still function after it's death, as long as there's still enough oxygen. You can probably imagine what was going on at the slasher exhibit. Oh, and please tell me if you think this thing should be rated M, because, I really don't see the harm in some blood.**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**9 – The Truth Will Set You Free**

An hour after the events of the previous chapter, a single dark figure was walking towards the most central habitat. Its appearance could not be clearly made out in the darkness surrounding it. You could however notice the figure had a limp in its walk and some sort of spiky formation on the top of what you could presume to be his head.

On the other side of the zoo, coming out of the reptile house, was different dark figure, that was carrying something large and relatively round on its back. And following it was a trail of crimson liquid that stood out on the light tarmac.

The two were heading, unbenoughts to them, right towards each other. They were to meet under the street light in front of the penguin habitat. The first to step out of the darkness was the figure from the reptile house. It was Alexander. The thing on his back, was a black trash bag. He hadn't found time to clean himself. He was covered in dried blood stains. The cuts he had received had already healed and his bones had mended thanks to his increased recovery speed.

The other figure saw the lizard. ˝HYU!˝ it let out in its startle. The monitor heard the unusual yelp and dropped his bag. ˝Who's there? Come out so I can see you!˝ he called. The figure hesitated at first, but then it did as told and stepped into the lit area. It was the blast happy Rico, although he didn't look too good at the moment. As he limped into the light, more details of his current state could be made out. There were patches of feathers missing on his chest. On these »bald« spots, healed wounds could be seen, but they were crossed by fresh ones. His chest was covered with blood, barely leaving any white on it. But the strangest part was that the maniac actually seemed happy.

˝Whoa, Rico, you OK?˝ asked the monitor. ˝Uh-huh,˝ replied the penguin, rapidly nodding. After stopping, he noticed the blood stains on the reptile, ˝You?˝ he asked pointing at the scabs. ˝Forget about me, you've seen what I can do. Go back to my place. I'll join you shortly, just have to take out the trash.˝ said the lizard, picked up the black bag and proceeded to the zoo gates. Rico was at his original destination, but he still decided to listen to the medic.

On his way to the reptile house, he only just noticed the limp his walk. Also, an ever rising pain started spreading from his abdomen. It seemed as if the euphoric state, he was just snapped out off, was making him forget about the pain. He continued his waddle with the obnoxious limp and quickly made it to his new destination. Upon his entry, there were no angry glares watching his every move. There wasn't a soul standing at the glass. The thoughts of prison break came to him first, but then he thought that was absurd, a more likely explanation would be sleep, but you could be wrong.

The unmistakable smell of bleach filled the hall, and when he turned around, he saw that a habitat was missing its glass. It was the one of everyone's favorite snake, Savio. He cocked his head to the side and gave it a thought. The serpent was nowhere to be seen, the lemurs weren't reported missing and… something tapped his shoulder and he jumped away, thinking it was the loose snake. When he turned around to look at his »attacker«, he saw that it was actually Alexander.

˝Oh, sowy,˝ se said, while rubbing the back of his head. ˝No need to apologize, it was me who startled you. Now let's fix you up. We can't have Skipper see you like this.˝ Alexander took Rico to his habitat, he was leaving a trail of blood behind, but the two didn't notice. Closing the water monitor enclosure was a the glass from the boa's terrarium, but Rico didn't know that. They quickly descended into the sub levels of the monitor exhibit. It was the penguin's first time there and he was impressed with the lizard's work.

The two went past the game room, gym and hobby room and entered the recently created infirmary. The monitor pointed him to the operating table, where the penguin lied down. ˝Mind telling me what happened to you?˝ asked Alexander, while going through some vials. ˝Uh, tripped,˝ answered Rico, that being the best excuse he could come up with. The lizard turned around and put some things on a supply cart, which he then pushed over to the table. He let out a few short laughs. ˝Listen, I already know about you and your girlfriend. And I don't mean the one that doesn't blink and is made of plastic.˝

If you could, you'd see all the blood drain from the penguins face. 'Uh oh, he knows, now he'll tell Skipper,' thought the penguin. ˝Don't worry, I won't tell anyone,˝ said the lizard. Rico looked up and saw him removing air bubbles from a syringe. ˝There's obviously a reason you haven't told anyone about it and I certainly won't be the one doing that,˝ he added, before sticking the needle into the penguins flipper and injecting him with its content.

Just like that, the pain in his abdomen disappeared and he was once again overcome with the sense of euphoria. ˝So what happened? Did you two get into a fight?˝ asked the lizard, referring to the wounds. The bird shook his head. Alexander scratched his bottom jaw. He was thinking of other answers, ˝Were you mugged or attacked?˝ he tried, but was once again met with a shake of the head. He took another look at him. 'The scratches are definitely the slasher's, but the look on his face now,… is the same as before,' he thought.

˝Oh, now I get it. Nice,˝ he said, slightly punching the penguins arm. Certain they were both thinking the same thing, Rico gave a nod. Congratulations were in order, but first things first. The monitor took a sterile needle and began stitching up the bird. Rico didn't seem to mind. The morphine he had received before was dulling the pain. ˝Look, I'm happy you're getting some action, but if you keep it up like this, you won't have anything left to patch,˝ said the lizard trying to make small talk. ˝I know you didn't take my advice on the bed rest the last time, so I won't try to force you this time.˝

˝It would probably be the best if you'd get the day off, but our captain's a tough one to get out of routine.˝ He finished the final stitch and then turned to his cart. Rico lifted his head to see what's coming next. He gulped when he saw another needle. ˝Like I said, you're keeping it a secret for a reason,˝ he said, before injecting him with the contents of the syringe. He didn't feel any different, but then a tingling sensation struck him in his abdomen. He raised himself, and saw new feathers grow in the bald spot.

˝That concoctions is a failed experiment I did years ago,˝ began explaining Alexander. Rico turned to him, to listen to the story. ˝I tried using my DNA to create a serum that accelerates healing, but instead I created one the re-grows fur and feathers.˝ The feathers stopped growing. No sign of a bald spot remained in the area. Also, Rico's mohawk grew by two inches, but he didn't noticed that since there were no mirrors. ˝I would advise you to take it easy. If those stitches burst, you may lose more blood, ad that would be really bad.˝ The bird answered with a nod and then exited the room. The lizard watched him leave and then sighed. ˝Well back to work. A disappearance to cover up and a skeleton to put in the closet.˝

A few hours later at the HQ. Skipper was taking sips of his coffee. Private and Kowalski were already up, but Rico was still happily snoring in his bunk. ˝What's wrong with him,˝ asked the smallest penguin, concerned about his friend. ˝He's tired. I have no idea when he came back yesterday,˝ answered the leader before taking another sip. ˝He must have snuck in sometime after midnight, since he wasn't here when I returned,˝ assumed the smart penguin. While the three were straining their brains about their team mate, Alexander entered the HQ through the fish bowl entrance.

He had cleaned himself of the blood stains and taken care of Savio's disappearance. He changed the zoo records to say the snake was express shipped to a private snake collector. ˝What's wrong,˝ he asked the birds. ˝Hi Alexandah. We were just wondering where Rico was yesterday,˝ explained the Private, who just then noticed the mohawk, ˝That's it!˝ The remaining team members looked at the chubby penguin. ˝Isn't it obvious? Rico went out and got his feathers cut.˝ The leader skeptically raised an eyebrow, but said nothing since the blast happy penguin was waking up.

He yawned and stretched and then scratched the sore spot where he was injected with the needles. He looked around and saw his team mates looking at him, ˝Wha?˝ he asked in annoyance. ˝Umm, nice feathercut you got there,˝ tried the private, but Rico just shrugged not knowing what he was talking about and left his bunk.

˝Anyways, it's already past 0700 hours, we'll have to pick up paste to make up for lost time. Everyone, top side, now!˝ ordered the captain. They did as instructed and left the base. The mohawk wielding penguin felt his limp returning as he was waddling on the ice floe, but he clenched his beak and took the pain. He did his best to hide it and move as naturally as possible.

˝Ok men. Today were going to focus on the abdominal muscles,˝ Alexander and Rico both gulped hearing their leader, ˝yup, nothing like a six pack to stop a bullet. Am I right?˝ He was answered with enthusiastic nods from the tallest and shortest birds and sheepish smiles from the remaining two members. ˝We'll begin with a stomach punching exercise. Everybody line up to receive your hit.˝ They did as instructed. Rico didn't hesitate, since it would be obvious, and lined up with the rest.

It went on for about half an hour. The amount of endorphins his brain had released by now was probably enough to kill a man, but the pain at least lessened. The monitor watched with a nervous look. 'It's only a matter of time, before those stitches break,' he thought. But thankfully he was wrong and they did hold. He sighed in relief when the leader announced the end of the »exercise«. ˝Good. No we have leg lifts. The lizard slapped his forehead.

˝What's the matter, am I doing something wrong?˝ asked the leader. ˝No, no,˝ assured the lizard, ˝It's just, this heat, that's killing me.˝ That was a lie. It was morning and reptiles would yearn for heat at this time of day. ˝O-k, I guess. Let's just do the exercise already.˝ They sat down at the edge of the ice floe and began doing the leg lifts. Rico's pain was making him sick to the stomach. He could feel a fever building up. Things began to look foggy. But he shook off this feeling. 'As long as the stitches hold, I'm safe and so is my secret,' he thought.

˝And last of course we have the sit ups,˝ there wasn't much enthusiasm this time. The team was getting tired and opening hours were nearing. Time was running out and the mohawk wielding penguin was almost in the safe zone. They lied on the ground and did the exercise simultaneously. ˝1… 2… 3… 4 – Urgh!˝ The leader stopped and looked to his left, ˝What the deuce? "Urgh" wasn't a number the last time I checked.˝ Rico was lying on his back and a red stain was slowly growing on his stomach.

˝Rico!˝ called the leader and lightly slapped the bird. ˝Alexander, you're up!˝ he ordered and stepped away. The lizard knew exactly what had happened, but the secret wasn't his to reveal. His team mate is the one who has to do it when he feels the time's right. But he still needed make up some sort of explanation. ˝Looks like his wounds reopened. Private, go back to my habitat and get my duffel bag.˝ The small penguin did as instructed and quickly left. ˝I thought he was good. I mean you already removed his bandages,˝ said the leader, only slightly concerned for his team mate.

˝Just because the wound's gone, doesn't mean the tissue's strong enough to hold up against such levels of strain,˝ explained the monitor, still waiting for his supplies. He wasn't much of a medic without them. The tools to be a butcher were always at his fingertips, but the save s life, he needed something more. ˝Let's bring him down,˝ he ordered. The two birds did as instructed and they carefully descended. They put their injured comrade on the table where he lied the last time. The lizard groaned, ˝We're running out of time. Do you have any super glue?˝ he asked Kowalski. The penguin nodded. ˝Well, go and get it! Quickly!˝

Not a minute later the requested item was already in the lizard's hand. He began gluing together the flesh and closing the wound in the process. Skipper was watching closely over his shoulder and he noticed the overlapping cuts. ˝Now we just need some bandages,˝ just then the private entered the base. ˝I have your bag Alexandah,˝ he cheered. The lizard practically tackled him and took it. He wrapped up his patient and sighed in relief. ˝Ok, he's good. Or at least he will be as long as he rests,˝ he said glaring at all the birds.

˝You said that the old wounds opened, right?˝ asked the leader and received a nod in confirmation. ˝But when you were patching him up it looked fresh.˝ This time the lizard gave a sheepish smile. ˝It could've been a new one.˝ 'Man, I really have to make sure there aren't any loopholes in my lies in the future,' thought the lizard. ˝There's only one reasonable explanation for this. Looks like that feline tried to finish the job, and Rico was so ashamed he got beat by a girl, he tried to hide it.˝

Actually that wasn't that farfetched, but it wasn't the truth either. ˝Come on men, we're taking that kitten in,˝ ordered the leader and was soon joined by the other two birds. ˝What are you waiting for? Let's go,˝ he said to the lizard. ˝I, have, to, take, care, of, Rico, yeah, that's right. We can't leave him alone,˝ he replied. Skipper rolled his eyes, ˝Fine, we'll take care of her ourselves.˝ The trio left the base and Alexander turned back to his patient. ˝Come on man!˝ he yelled and began slapping the bird after every word, ˝Those, guys, are, going, after, your, girlfriend. You, have, got, to, tell, them.˝

The remaining three penguins meanwhile already reached the slasher habitat. They slid past the otter habitat and were noticed by its lonely inhabitant. Destined to stay alone, with no one to love or love her back… or at least that's what she thought, as she watched the penguin leader disappear behind the corner.

˝Watch your backs men. This feline took out Rico two times now. We need to be careful.˝ The trio entered the RRS habitat and started searching for the lady of the home. They heard purring coming from behind some rocks. Skipper made some signals with his flippers and they went over to the source of the sound. As they slowly poked their heads from behind the rocks, the wildcat, who was curled up and sleeping, came into view.

˝Excellent, we have the element of surprise on our side,˝ said Skipper, while rubbing his flippers. ˝I don't know Skippah, if she really does want to »gulp« kill Rico, why did she volunteer as a nurse to help Alexandah?˝ asked the smallest penguin. Kowalski took out his abacus and started moving the beads, ˝He's right, that just doesn't make sense.˝ The captain realized that his team mates were onto something, ˝Well we can still take her under arrest and interrogate her later.˝ Kowalski and Private shrugged. ˝Then it's settled, that's what we'll do,˝ ordered the leader and then jumped over the rocks.

Back at the HQ, Alexander was about to use a familiar substance. ˝This worked on Kowalski and I'll be dammed if it fails here,˝ he said before stabbing Rico into the heart and emptying the syringe. There was no visible response. ˝Oh come on! I'm running out of options here!˝ he yelled and took a package of smelling salt which he broke above the penguin's nose holes… or whatever they might be called. But again there was no reaction.

Back at the RRS exhibit, when then three penguins landed in front of Sienna, with a barely audible thud, her eyes shot open and she jumped back. ˝What are you doing here?˝ she asked in confusion and a little bit of fear. She quickly noticed they were one bird short. ˝Where's Rico?˝ she asked. ˝Not where you want him to be, if that's what you're asking,˝ replied the lead penguin. ˝He is currently in a comatose state back at base,˝ added Kowalski, but was met with a glare from his captain.

The feline gasped, ˝I have to see him, I didn't think it would be this bad. I mean, he said he enjoyed it.˝ Skipper turned back to the wildcat, ˝What are you talking about woman, who enjoys being killed?˝ The slasher raised an eyebrow, ˝Killed?… Oh, he didn't tell you yet. I have no idea what he's waiting for.˝ The captain had enough, he frowned and shot an angry glare at the wildcat, ˝I believe we've heard enough. You're hereby placed under military arrest.˝

But the feline decided she wouldn't go down so easily. As soon as the birds made their first step, she charged past them and jumped the wall. ˝After her, NOW!˝ ordered Skipper and they followed, sliding on their bellies. A short term plan formed in the slasher's head, and she began running towards Marlene's enclosure. She jumped onto the wall and over the water. ˝Hey Marlene, no time to explain, just act like I wasn't even here,˝ she said to the otter while entering the cave.

Marlene was lying on her bed, not even noticing her visitor. Sienna opened the lid leading to the sewers and then jumped up. She exposed her claws and sank the in to the ceiling. She remained there, safely out of sight. She was soon followed by the penguins. ˝Skippah, look! She went into the sewers,˝ said the private noticing the open entrance. ˝I see. Follow my lead men!˝ ordered the leader and they disappeared head first into the darkness.

With her pursuers gone, the wildcat descended onto the floor. ˝Thanks again for your help Marlene, I owe you one,˝ she said and then left for the penguin habitat. As soon as the cave emptied, the otter sat up and looked around her home. ˝Hmmm, that's strange, I thought I heard voices,˝ she said. ˝Oh well,˝ shrugged Marlene before returning back to her nap.

Meanwhile in the sewers, three penguins were looking for clues. ˝Sorry Skipper, but I just can't find any paw prints,˝ excused the lieutenant, looking through his magnifying glass. ˝Hoover dam! We lost her,˝ cursed the leader. ˝Maybe we should go back to HQ and see if Rico can clear things up,˝ suggested the Private. Skipper's eyes widened, ˝Of course! She went back to the base, to finish what she started. Let's go!,˝ he ordered, before they disappeared in the dark tunnels.

Back, underneath the artificial ice floe. ˝Ok, usually, I wouldn't even think of this, but here goes nothing,˝ said the monitor and then snapped a stick of dynamite in front of the unconscious penguin's beak. Soon the fish bowl slid away and down came the red Rhodesian slasher, ˝Rico!˝ she called. Only moments later, the metal door opened and from behind it came the remaining birds. ˝Aha! I was right!˝ cheered the leader, pointing at the wildcat.

As the aroma of the broken TNT stick descended into the blast happy penguins nose holes, it was analyzed and the message was sent to his brain. He knew the smell, the touch and even the taste of the explosive substance. His eyes shot open, a smile formed, on his slightly opened beak, and his tongue fell out. He stood up and started eagerly jumping, ˝KABLAMO!˝ he cheered. They all stopped with what they were just doing and looked at him.

Rico noticed the stares and serious expressions on their faces. He saw his secret girlfriend and his fellow penguins. He looked down to Alexander, with a look in his eyes that was asking for advice. The lizard answered with a single nod and a serious look. The penguin sighed and slowly waddled over to the wildcat. He was carefully watched by the remaining birds. He wrapped his flipper around her hips and pulled her closer.

Rico began his tale the day of his operation. He told them about all the dates they had and went into every single detail. Sometimes his grunts weren't enough and he had to show exactly what he did. As the three penguins and monitor were listening, their expressions were switching between those of curiosity, disgust, shock and boredom. But the one prevailing was the one of being sick to your stomach. They could barely hold down their lunches, since Rico decided he would go into every detail of the previous night.

It felt like the torture had gone on for days, but he was done after about half an hour. ˝Umm, what's bondage?˝ asked Private. ˝Something…very disturbing ,˝ explained Kowalski. ˝Why would anybody like that?˝ continued the chubby penguin, but Skipper groaned and decided to interrupt. ˝Ok, I think we've heard enough. Rico, I don't think I can allow these things to go the way they have 'till now,˝ the mohawk wielding penguin gulped hearing his leader. ˝You're no exception to the rules. The same goes to you as Kowalski.˝ Rico raised eyebrow, ˝Huh?˝

˝You will be back here at midnight, no more late night sneaking out. Understood?˝ The penguins eyes widened and a wide smile appeared across the maniac's face. Skipper wasn't mad or anything. He started questioning his whole secret keeping act, but it didn't matter now, he was with the one he wanted to be and he had his leader's blessing. The two love bird/ cat left the base paw in flipper. ˝Did you do something with your feathers?˝ was the last thing heard, before the fish bow closed.

Skipper sighed seeing his second lieutenant leave with his new girlfriend. ˝Hoover dam,˝ he muttered, ˝maybe I'm just meant to be alone.˝

**Thanks for the comments. If it weren't for the story traffic system, I would've already given up on writing. BTW, this is your last chance to name the raven from the chapter 3 flashback. It's already written, but I don't have enough suggestions to choose from. Will update as soon as I get a name.**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Anyone notice something missing during the morning training in the last chapter? Well, I'm sure you did. Anyway, I see people are getting anxious about the Skilene *cough, DovenGrenade, cough*, but like I said, this chapter was already written so I wasn't rushed into anything. Oh and I decided to go with the suggestion of Inkheart5351 for the name of the raven. Thanks again and enjoy.**

**10 – When You're Wrong…**

The next morning. ˝… and punch!˝ Skipper and his team just finished their routine. ˝What's wrong Skippah? What are we waiting for?˝ asked the chubby penguin with an extended flipper. ˝It happened again. Something's missing. Something important, but I just can't put my flipper on it,˝ answered the captain. ˝Maybe your celestial body is being blocked by another,˝ suggested Kowalski and pulled out a calendar from somewhere, ˝when were you hatched again?˝

Skipper rolled his eyes at this, ˝Forget it already. It probably isn't important. Just go on your dates already before I change my mind.˝ Rico and Kowalski saluted and left the floe. They somehow managed to convince their leader to give them the day off in order to spend it with their respectful girlfriends. The captain watched the two leave and sighed.

˝Oh if only there was a female, perhaps a mammal, that would enjoy the company of our beloved leader. And if only she were as close as next door,˝ spoke Alexander with a loud, sarcastic voice. ˝Oh, oh, I know. You're talking about Mar…˝ began the Private, but was cut off by the lizard who grabbed his beak, ˝Now, now, don't spoil the surprise. I want to see how long it takes him to figure it out.˝

˝Ok,˝ replied the chubby penguin with his, now free, beak. Skipper turned around to face the reptile, ˝What exactly makes you such an expert on women, you're as much of a bachelor as the rest of us.˝ Alexander formed an evil smile, ˝Please. I'm a doctor, a soldier and an ex-con. I catch the eyes of the ladies all the time. Snakes in the reptile house, the badgers and the shy black beauty that's been eyeing me for the last couple of days,˝ he said pointing his thumb backwards.

Private looked past the monitor's shoulder and saw what he was pointing at. On the branch of a tree, just outside the zoo, was a raven, looking directly in this direction, with what looked like a pair of binoculars. ˝Umm, Skippah, isn't that the raven that brought us that letter?˝ asked the little bird. The leader decided to also take a look. It was difficult to be certain, at this distance, but chances were…

˝You could be right there soldier,˝ replied the leader. ˝Wait, what letter, what are you guys talking about?˝ asked the lizard in his confusion. ˝The day before you came, that girl brought us a letter that said we mustn't let you out, but we still kinda did. Hehe,˝ explained the private. Alexander looked back to the captain, ˝You guys do have the jurisdiction to give me a full pardon, right?˝ Skipper rubbed the back of his head, ˝Well not exactly. I had Kowalski hack the grid. If anyone checks, you're free, but we can't exactly screw with the minds of people who already know.˝

The monitor began growling and the two birds backed up a little. ˝Calm down man! I'm sure you're still in the clear. I mean if it's been five days and she's seen you outside, then maybe we can still stop her before she reports to anyone,˝ said Skipper. Alexander took a few deep breaths and calmed down. ˝Ok then, what's the plan?˝ he asked. ˝Well, Kowalski isn't here, so I guess you'll take charge of the operation, since you're the »expert« on girls,˝ replied the leader.

The reptile took a deep breath. It's been a while since he led a team and he really missed it. ˝thank you Skipper. From my experiences andthefourthepisodeoffuturama, there is only one way to stop a female enemy. And that's by seducing her. It'll be as simple as that,˝ The penguins raised an eyebrow, questioning the plan. ˝Since she was keeping an eye on me, not eyeing me, there is no certainty, that I'm her type. That's why we need a wide variety of candidates. I'll take the European, a.k.a. you Private, an alpha male, that means you Skipper, and maybe another girl, since we aren't really sure what she likes.˝

˝Whoa, don't look at me, I'm not looking for a relationship here,˝ resisted Skipper. ˝Okay, then we'll find someone else. Any royalty around here?˝ asked the lizard. ˝Julien calls himself king,˝ suggested Private. ˝Excellent, women like a high status.˝ The lead penguin slapped his forehead, 'this is going to be a disaster,' he thought. ˝Private, find a bowtie. Skipper, get the king. I'll find the girl!˝ The short penguin gave a salute before leaving, but the captain just let out a groan.

They got back together in an hour, but this time it was inside the HQ, in order to avoid the watchful eyes of the dark mistress. Alexander was the only one who showed up empty-handed. ˝Turns out this zoo's worse than a sausage party. There are barely any girls here and the ones I spoke to were more interested in me than our spy. Although a diamondback offered to take her out without a mess, if we run out of options,˝ said the lizard while looking through the periscope. ˝So dis "friend" would take her on a date?˝ asked the lemur king while drinking from a carton of fruit juice. The monitor folded the handles on the periscope and pushed it up, before looking over to Julien, ˝Yeah, something like that.˝

˝So what exactly are we supposed to do? I've nevah had a girlfriend. I don't know what to do,˝ said Private in his »Mr. Tux« attire. ˝Just be yourself soldier. You really can't miss with that phony accent of yours˝ reassured Skipper. ˝Hey! Wat about my aksent. The ladies cannot resist it,˝ gloated the king. The captain let out another groan. ˝So, who wants to go first,˝ asked the reptile.

˝Wat kind of silly question is that you silly gecko, I am de king. I will be de first to do the courting. Even though we all know she should be the one courting me.˝ The lead penguin rolled his eyes. ˝But unfortunately I am going to have to break de hearts of my many girlfriends in Canada,˝ added the lemur. Skipper sighed, ˝Fine, then go first.˝

˝Do not be telling me wat to do, I am de king after all,˝ he responded and then stormed out of the HQ. ˝He should've given us time to prep up,˝ said Alexander and quickly ran over to the periscope. ˝Set up the long range audio surveillance system!˝ The birds slid over to a device in the corner and flicked some switches. ˝Up and running,˝ replied Skipper. ˝Ok gentleman, watch and learn.˝

˝Black bird's log: No sign of detection noticed. Suspect still seems oblivious to my presence,˝ quote the raven into her voice recorder. ˝Hey pretty lady!˝ called someone from somewhere. The bird picked up he binoculars and started looking for the source of the voice. Suddenly a pair of yellow eyes appeared in front of her. She startled a bit and jumped back a little. ˝Who are you? And what are you doing here?˝ she asked with a glare.

˝I am de king, can't you see de crown?˝ the raven remained unimpressed. ˝Tell me is it hot around here or is it just you?˝ asked the lemur, but then a breeze blew by that made him shiver, ˝Nope, it's definitely not you.˝ The bird let out a growl. ˝Hey, hey, no need to get upset with yourself. Not many ladies can resist the charm of de king.˝ He jumped closer and wrapped his arm around the raven's shoulders, ˝Now why don't you drop that thing,˝ he began, pointing at the binoculars, ˝and get on with de king!˝ he continued, and pointed at himself.

Back at HQ. ˝What do you suppose they're doing?˝ asked the private. ˝Well, he either did it, and they're making out, or she's trying to punch a hole in his cranium with her beak,˝ replied the lizard. ˝My money's on the second option,˝ said the leader. ˝And now the lemur's flying through the air. And you'd think a king would have some class,˝ he continued while putting away the periscope once again.

The penguins shrugged, ˝Hey, our king's special, what can you do,˝ replied Skipper. Alexander sighed, ˝If only he'd gotten us a name. We could check her out in the database.˝ The monitor then looked up to Private who gulped in response. ˝You saw, what to avoid, now make us proud,˝ he said to the little penguin. Private left the base in a nervous state, but determined to do his best.

˝… lemur tried to sweet talk me and the most disturbing part is those weren't the worst pick-up lines in my life,˝ said the raven into her voice recorder, still sitting on the branch. ˝'Ello there miss,˝ the bird once again looked around, and spotted the little penguin with the bowtie. ˝Umm, hi,˝ she greeted back. ˝I just went on a stroll around this beautiful zoo of ours and I saw you all alone in this 'ere tree. Thought you might enjoy some company,˝ he offered. ˝Wow, cute accent, but I'm kinda in the middle of something here,˝ she replied.

'Uh oh, I'm failing,… wait, what did Kowalski do again,… right, dinner,' thought the penguin. ˝Sorry I bothered you then miss. But 'ows about I make it up to you over dinnah,˝ he asked. The raven giggled, ˝Aww, how thoughtful of you, but I think you aren't my type and you might be just a tad too young for me.˝

Private frowned, though he never really expected anything out of this, rejection still tasted bitter. ˝Oh, sorry then, I'll just go,˝ the chubby penguin turned around and started making his way back home. The raven watched him leave and sighed, ˝Why do I always fall for the wrong guys?˝ she asked herself and picked up her voice recorder again. ˝Black bird's log: It happened again, but this time it was one of the penguins, it didn't look like he recognized me. So I can safely say, that it must be the new shampoo I'm using.˝

Private dropped into the HQ, ripped off the bowtie and threw it into a corner. He then made his way over to the table and sat down. He used his flippers to support his head and kept the frown. Skipper slowly waddled to the little penguin and gave him a pat on the back. ˝There, there, soldier, rejection comes to the best of us. But you can't let it keep you down. You've got to get back on the horse as soon as possible.˝

˝Thanks Skippah,˝ replied Private, standing up, with his cheerful smile. ˝Ok, looks like it's time for plan B,˝ said Alexander. The penguins exchanged confused looks. ˝And what might that be,˝ asked the captain. ˝Cover the windows and turn off the lights. It's time for some prisoner interrogation,˝ replied the monitor, rubbing his hands together.

Back on the branch, the raven was now doing some stretching exercises. ˝There we go, that should keep me going for a few more hours,˝ she said, unbeknownst to her that she had company. ˝Do you know how much a polar bear weighs,˝ asked someone behind her. Her eye twitched, she was fed up with the pick-up lines from the lemur, and now some other guy. ˝No! I don't!˝ she hissed, turning back and saw the monitor. He was sitting there on the branch, with his back against the tree and was watching her.

Her eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened. It was a combination of fear and excitement. The reptile slowly stood up and walked over to the girl. ˝Well, enough to break the ice,˝ he answered and then stuck a needle in her neck. Things quickly turned blurry, she could fell herself falling of the branch, and being caught by someone before hitting the ground, but other than that, nothing.

She woke up a few hours later. The room was completely dark. Not shadowy dark or dark during night. No, it was pitch-black, like the inside of a cave. ˝I don't think I like this plan,˝ said a voice. The raven quickly recognized it. It belonged to the little penguin, with the unmistakable accent. ˝Me neither,˝ said a different one. She knew this one too, she only heard it once, almost three weeks ago, but she knew it was captain Skipper's. ˝Hey, you're getting in as much trouble as I am for letting me out. And you also tempered with the database,˝ said a third voice.

Her blood began to boil hearing it. The monitor that got her here. She remembered exactly what he did. She tried to stand up, but realized, that she was tied to a chair of some sort. The remaining animals in the room heard the struggling. ˝I see she's awake,˝ said Alexander. Footsteps were heard. And then a strong light was turned on, directly in front of the birds face.

Her eyes hurt, obviously adapted to the dark, so she turned her head away. ˝You've been watching me for quite some time now, am I right?˝ asked the lizard. The bird clenched her beak. She was angry at herself, knowing that she had been spotted. ˝We've found your little toys too. What were you recording, perhaps a report for your superior?˝ he continued. 'No, it's my diary,' thought the raven, but didn't answer out loud. ˝And of course the binoculars, which are pretty neat, if I may say so.˝

The Private and Skipper were still in the base watching their team mate. ˝Shouldn't we have tried it with that guy in the reptile house first, who knows, maybe she would've enjoyed a date with him,˝ whispered the short penguin. The captain sighed, ˝Private, what Alexander was trying to say was, that some snake offered to swallow that bird whole.˝

The chubby penguin's eyes widened, ˝Why would he want to do that?˝ he asked, now afraid of what might follow. ˝Don't you see what we did? We let out convict and now he's part of the team. Haven't you been paying attention at all?˝ asked the frustrated leader. ˝I just thought we wanted to show that miss a good time, not take her out out.˝ Skipper groaned.

˝Hey do you mind, I'm trying to interrogate a prisoner here,˝ yelled the lizard and then turned back to the female, ˝Now, where were we? Ah yes, let's see what you have on the voice recorder, shall we?˝ The raven's heart skipped a beat. She knew exactly what was on it, and it was meant for her ear-slits only. The monitor pushed the button and rewinded a bit, before hitting play.

_Black bird's log: It's been ten days since Alexander's transfer. I specifically asked for the job of making sure he stays behind glass, but who knows what will happen. I really hope I'll finally get to meet him in person._

The lizard's expression turned to one of confusion, while the raven blushed underneath her feathers.

_Black bird's log: Something strange is going on, it seems that Alexander has joined the local penguin team. Duty demands I should report this to my captain, but I can't let him get into trouble. Who knows what punishment he'd get this time._

_Black birds log: He seems to be fitting in quite nicely. He's made some new friends. And so have I. There was a nice otter, that offered me some tea. We had a nice conversation and it seems as though I'm not the only one with a crush around here. "click"_

The monitor stopped the tape, ˝What the? This isn't a report. Turn on the lights,˝ he ordered. The reptile slowly raised his head and looked directly into the raven's eyes. They had adapted to the light by now and she could return the glare. ˝Who are you?˝ asked the lizard and extended his arm. With one quick swing he cut through the ropes that were tying their prisoner. ˝And why haven't you told anyone about me being free?˝ he asked once again.

˝I think you heard my reasons on the tape,˝ she muttered, with a voice that was barely audible. The lizard raised an eyebrow, ˝so what, you didn't turn me in because of a crush?˝ The bird looked away, obviously embarrassed. ˝I'm sorry, I kidnapped you, but I didn't know. I didn't want to get stuck behind glass again,˝ said the lizard. The bird shot him a glare. ˝I should go back and report this right now,˝ hissed the raven and flew to the ladder.

˝We have to stop her. Private maneuver: Foxtrot, Alfa, India, Lima. Go!˝ ordered the penguin leader, but was stopped by the team medic who jumped in their way and blocked their path. ˝What are you doing man, she's getting away,˝ yelled the leader. Only then he noticed the monitor's expression. It was a mixture of anger, sadness and regret. The skyscraper, that was Alexander, reduced to mere ruble.

The raven threw a last glance at the reptile, before she began her climb. ˝Can you at least tell me you name?˝ asked a voice before she reached the exit. She looked back and saw Alexander, just standing there, looking directly at her. ˝It's Iris,˝ she replied, before exiting the HQ.

The trio just stood there for a while longer, looking at the escape hatch. The reptile turned around and looked at the two birds, ˝I screwed up. I thought I could read girls, but I missed things that are so obvious now that it hurts my head when I look back at them.˝ He then turned his gaze to the penguin leader.

˝Skipper, please take this words of advice as a friend, not my superior. What happened right now is what happens to someone who waits too long. Don't do the same mistake I just did. Listen to what your team mates and listen closely. They've been trying to push you in the right direction for a long time now and you haven't even noticed. You aren't destined to be alone, no one is. And your match is closer than you realize.˝

Everything suddenly became clear to the penguin. The lizard's speech was like a key he needed to decode all the advice he got from his team mates. Everything made sense now. The feelings he got when she disturbed his morning training, the jealousy he felt when she was with the squirrel and the lemur and the feeling this morning. Something or rather someone was missing. He knew now what got him out of his regular routine.

Skipper turned around and went towards the ladder. He didn't notice Alexander and Private calling him. He was now focused on his new mission. He might have screwed up in the past, but this was bigger. He spent years with her, and didn't say anything, although the feeling were there he could never interpret them. He watched others fall in love around him and just told himself he was destined to be alone.

He jumped the moat, surrounding the ice floe and headed for the northern habitat. The monitor and chubby penguin tried to follow, but got stuck, since they both tried to leave the HQ at the same time. The two saw their leader and smiled, seeing the direction he was heading. ˝Looks like he finally figured it out,˝ said the lizard. ˝Yup, better late than nevah.˝

The lead penguin waddled as if he was dreaming. As if the world had stopped, just for him. He jumped the wall and the pool, that stood there to separate him from the girl destined for him. As usual, he didn't knock before entering her cave. He saw the otter with a sad expression, sitting on her bench and fiddling with the strings on her guitar.

Marlene noticed him and slowly stood up, leaving her instrument on the bench. ˝Skipper, don't you ever knock?˝ she asked, but her words didn't even seem to have reached him. The otter got concerned. She noticed the expression on his face, 'Oh no, he's under the mind control again,' she thought. He continued his steady waddle, and she was only able to make one step back, before he reached her.

˝Skipper,˝ began the otter, but was stopped as the penguin grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. She was surprised at first, but overjoyed later. She returned the kiss and they stood there for who knows how long. It felt as if time had slowed down at that moment and the universe hit a stop sign. Neither of them wanted to end it. They've waited too long and had to enjoy every second they could.

Love, it poisons the mind with endorphins. It makes you think about others wellbeing. It clouds your judgment and makes you do the dumbest things. It leaves you with a felling of sickness in your stomach and gives you wrinkles from the smiling. You don't get any time to yourself anymore because the addiction to the happiness hormone forces you to be with the other person… and it feels great.

After several minutes, the two finally pulled apart, but stayed in each other's embrace. Skipper looked deep into Marlene's eyes and she did the same. ˝I finally figured it out,˝ said the penguin. ˝Took you long enough,˝ replied the otter.

**I think I'll end this story with the next chapter, but the loose ends will be connected in the sequels.**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**11 – In The End**

The otter and penguin just stayed there. They talked a lot and eventually felt tired. The bird was invited to spend the night and so he did. Nothing special happened other than the two lying in each other's embrace and finally falling asleep together.

The following day back at the HQ, Kowalski, Rico and Private were awake and sitting at the table. Also joining them was Alexander the water monitor. There was a disturbing silence. ˝Does anybody know where Skipper is?˝ asked the lieutenant. ˝I haven't seen him ever since he went over to Marlene's place yesterday,˝ replied the smallest penguin. ˝Yeah, he had some sort of an epiphany after a speech I had and then he stormed out,˝ explained the lizard. ˝So he finally figured it out?˝ asked the smart penguin. ˝Probably,˝ answered Private, shrugging.

Back at the habitat of their northern neighbor, Skipper had already woken up, but he couldn't bring himself to stand up, not with Marlene there in his arms. He watched her sleep and he couldn't help himself but smile. He sighed and then spoke with a whisper. ˝And to think that I've been missing out on this for so long.˝ The otter then began moving around a little. She just woke up, but was yet to find the determination to open her eyes.

She felt something warm holding her and she snuggled deeper into its embrace. ˝You finally awake?˝ the penguin did not receive an answer. ˝You know, I do have a team I need to get to,˝ he tried to slowly stand up, nut the otter held him down. He smirked, ˝I didn't think you were the jealous type… tell you what,˝ he brought his beak down to her ear and whispered. ˝I'll cut the training short today and then I'll be all yours.˝

Marlene slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to the penguin and smiled. ˝Just make sure you don't forget.˝ She gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his beak before he could stand up. Skipper smirked. ˝You know what, what harm can five more minutes do.˝ He pulled the girl into a deep kiss. The two stayed like that as the camera slowly began zooming out and the scene switched back to the HQ.

The four there, were eventually interrupted by the sound of the fishbowl moving and through the hole jumped their leader, with a wide smile on his face. ˝Men,˝ he began, ˝I'm in love. It took me a while to realize my feelings, but here they finally are.˝ Kowalski began with a slow clap which he began speeding up. Nobody joined in on the applause, so he just cleared his throat and stopped. ˝Congratulations captain,˝ said the lizard with an extended hand. Skipper shook it and thanked him.

˝But if memory serves, you did have policy on the dating part. A curfew if I recall, and I believe you weren't back by midnight.˝ The captain let out a short, nervous laugh. The rest of the penguins stood up and came closer. ˝And you know what that means,˝ said Alexander with his signature evil smile.

**There you have it. It's as good as any chapter to call the final one. I started it short and I'm ending it short. There's more to come soon. Stay tuned. The dice has been cast and the ice broken.**

**Preview:**__

___Skipper, meet my team,˝ began Alexander_

_˝But what about kids, I don't think that love can cover the fact that we're two different classes of animals,˝ asked the concerned Marlene_

_˝I knew you would betray us! I knew it!˝ shouted Skipper at the closing door._

_˝Good bye Private.¨_

**R&R**


End file.
